Fate and Existance
by archer75
Summary: She lost everything in a single night...And gain immortality the next...Where will her journey take her? Is living for eternity worth...dying for? SHIZNAT FIC...Rated T for now.
1. IS IT ALL

**Archer75: Finally I get to write another fic. I just need to get this out of my head.**

Another Shiznat story...hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**FATE AND EXISTENCE**

**Chapter I**

I live in a world where everything is divided in two. A place where both ends must never clash. Rich-poor, right-wrong, good-evil, master-slave. Everything has its place and no one is allowed to cross the line. Our life here in Alamaire has been like this for centuries. The Fujino clan ruled our kingdom, their rules were fair and just, and they see to it that everything and everyone follows it, because here in Alamaire, everything has its price, even your life.

I am Kuga Natsuki a loyal servant to the heiress of the Kingdom mistress Fujino Shizuru, and this is my Story...

* * *

**It all started a century ago...**

Just when we started to move I felt something amiss...I look around nothing...there it is again, behind the trees we need to move fast they found us, I know they would eventually but not this fast. I pulled her hand, we ran fast, around the trees over the stiff rocks, we kept running our breaths rugged, our lungs heavy with the lack of air but we don't care we kept running...running for our lives, they're behind us...we can't go back, we have nothing left. There's no use at looking back, I tug her little hand. "Faster Naisha, run faster." She tripped I had no choice but to carry her, I can feel her little body tremble. I need to save her she's the only family I have left, "Listen to me love, no don't cry" I pushed her inside a hallow tree "No matter what happens don't get out and don't make any sound." She pulled my hand but I brush it away "b-but I'm scared don't leave me here". I wanted to pull her close but I have no time, their coming "re-remember when we use to play hide and sick with mama and papa?" I felt a lump in my through when I mention our parents, I gave my sister an assuring smile "you're good at it, they usually find you last. Ju-Just close your eyes, okay don't be afraid, be brave just like what papa said, I'll come back for you." She tried to hold her sob and just nod. I gave her one last kiss before I ran to the opposite direction, I took one last look this time I did not stop my tears I saw her tuck her head and moved even closer inside the tree, I wanted to ran back to her but I know it won't be wise so I ran making sure that whomever is following us would see me taking them as far away from my sister.

She's no longer sure how long she's been running, all she know is she can no longer feel her legs, just a little more its almost dawn. She can still feel them behind her...no wait...a swift wind past through her. She yelps when she felt her legs left the ground.

"Running away won't do you any good sweet love, we're getting tired of this silly game."

She felt her body flew and hit a tree "AHAH!" she coughed out blood, she tried to get up but her arms and legs failed her. She heard her captors laugh, their voices were raspy and thin, she tried to clear her head and tried to make out their faces. Her entire body felt numb she manage to pull her self up using all the strength that's left in her.

"We had fun playing tag with you honey but we're getting tired and we need a refill" they laughed hard again. There were three of them. All three had hay colored hair, blazing red eyes and paper pale skin.

She swallowed hard fighting the darkness that's trying to consume her, her mind drifted off to the other end of the woods, were her sister is, hoping and praying that she is safe.

"Now Rafael what did our father said about playing with our food." The lanky man with long curly hair said.

"Nothing" the he called Rafael answered "he said, enjoy and have FUN!" and they started laughing again.

She can no longer keep her eyes open, maybe it's better this way, there will be no more running, no more fear. So she let the darkness take her... The last thing she remembered hearing was a series of cries and roars that she can't fathom.

She felt cold and wet..._Something is..._she opened her eyes _rain... _She pulled herself up, feeling the searing pain all over her body made her realize something "I-I'm...alive" she looked around and saw nothing but trees, then she rushed up and ran when she remembered something "Naisha!" she ran as fast as she could "I'm coming" no matter how many times she slipped and fell she didn't care she needs to get to her fast.

She saw it, the tree. It's where she left her, she rushed and looked inside, she felt her heart pound when she saw nothing inside. She stood up and looked around "NAISHA!" she shouted at the top of her voice. She felt her blood run cold when she saw something not far from where she's standing "No-" she was not even sure if the word left her mouth "No-no-no" she felt her legs moved on its own, moving towards the figure. She wanted to make herself believe that this was all nothing but a nightmare and that she would soon wake up and find herself in their home, with her mom cooking a stew and Naisha and their dad playing outside.

"No" she felt even weaker, she fell beside her sister's little body, pulling her close "Honey your cold...Don't worry I'll keep you warm, I came back see, just like I've promised. You can open your eyes now." She brushed her hair away from her face. "C'mon honey wake up, we can go home now-c'mon". Then... she just let it go...

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Present...**

"HAAAAAHHHH!" her throat felt dry, and her sweat is cold, her heart pounding hard and her breathing is rugged. An uncontrolled sob left her throat. She touched her chick and felt it wet with tears. A century have passed yet it still felt like it all just happened yesterday, she can still feel the pain. She lost her family in just one night.

She nearly jumped when she felt something touched her shoulder.

"Nightmare my Natsuki?"

"Mistress" She moved out from bed and fell on her one knee. "Fo-forgive me if I disturbed your rest." her voice trembled a little she hasn't pulled herself together just yet, her dream is still so clear in her mind.

"No Natsuki...Is it that dream again?" She said in a gentle voice, she wiped a tear from my chick. I'm not even aware that I'm still crying, my throat hurts, I've been trying hard to hold my sob.

She held out her hand and pulled me up. I just nod to answer her question, still not trusting my voice.

"It's alright, it's over now, and you're safe. Come." She pulled me back to bed, tucked me in like I'm a little kid, I felt my face heat up.

"Mistress-I"

"Shhhh-" she silence me with her finger on my lips "sleep my Natsuki, I'll look after you."

"But- I'm-UUUmmm" I think I just swallowed my tongue. Now even my ears felt hot.

"Now that's better, I always know my kisses are way more effective to shut your pretty little mouth, ney Nat-su-ki? Sleep love we still have few hours before night fall."

She lay beside me and held me close. Not wanting to argue anymore, I close my eyes and tried to catch some more sleep, which surprisingly came even after my nightmare. Only my mistress can make me feel safe after all this years. She's the only reason I have to keep living.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_**Aecher75:Please tell me what you think? Reviews please...for inspiration**_


	2. The Past

**Archer 75: **Chapter II here we go...Hope you'll like this one.

**Fate and Existence**

**Chapter II **

She can't hold her smile, her eyes are still close but she perfectly knows what she'll see when she opens it, she can smell its sweet scent...moon flower.

Every time she wakes up at night she would find it beside her pillow. She would often tease Natsuki about it but the girl would just pout and turn red, she finds her blushes really cute.

She played with the flower's delicate petal and before she knew it she was drifting off...to a different place and different time...

* * *

_Being the heiress of the kingdom sometimes take its toll on her. She has to stand up for everyone's expectations. She does it without any trouble but sometimes she just feel so drained, so...alone. _

"_Are you sure about this mistress?"_ _Her companion asked._

"_I know its broad day light but we're not going to burn to ashes you know that" she kept her voice calm well in fact she wanted to glue her lips. She's been complaining since they left the castle. She just had this urge to take a walk that day, she can't sleep. She just needs to get away for awhile, to recharge that's all._

"_I know mistress but your parents might find out about this and I'm sure they won't be happy with it. And besides you know we get weak from the sun and..."_

"_I know" she cut her off, she was about to add something when she heard some laughter about a mile away. There's something about it that made her drawn to it, it sounded so light so melodic so captivating._

_Being a vampire has its benefits speed, strength, smell and for pure bloods like her mind manipulation and telepathy. Some of them could even fly but sad to say she was not given that kind of gift, but she has her own gift she could see through other people's memory, that's the reason why her kind fear her because of her gift they be able to hide anything from her, they won't be able to lie. There are only two vampires with such gift her and her father. Pure bloods were born with extra ordinary gift than the ordinary vampire her mother for instance could shape shift, but she just get tired of it all sometimes, she just wants get out of it all, just like today. _

_She manage to reach the place where she heard the laughter in about three minutes, her companion is a little behind, she could have reached it sooner when its night time. Though they don't burn under the heat of the sun like the myth says but they grow weak on it. _

"_It's just around here somewhere" she said to her self...Then she saw her...her blue hair dances with the wind, her eyes holds the colour of the trees. Her voice sound so soothing while carrying a little girl on her back. She felt like the time goes slow and as if the wind sings along with her laugh. _

"_Jeeze Naisha you're getting heavier by the day." She heard her say followed by a gentle laugh._

_She doesn't know how long she'd been standing there watching the two playing along the side of the river. They are so relaxing to watch._

"_Mistress I've been looking for you, we-"her companion stopped when she saw her looking into something. "Looks like you found something mistress...A snack?" _

_She heard her giggle. She just gave her; her usual smile "No, I'm just fascinated how humans find simple things so delightful. Look at them, playing under the heat of the sun and running around. I'm just curious, what could be so fascinating about it. They...they look like they're really enjoying it." It's more like she's saying it to herself than her companion. _

"_And delicious too..."_

_She gave her companion a cold stare...She saw her swallowed hard. "There are more things in humans than just food. You should remember that."_

"_Yes mistress, forgive me."_

_

* * *

_

_I never knew what got into me, but after that day I started coming back to that place, waiting for them to comeback, though I get disappointed a lot of times coz they don't usually go to that place but , I kept on coming back. Though I never thought about finding their house, I'm just contented watching them. Maybe I saw something in them that I have never seen in our place before. Contentment, Fun, Happiness...freedom. _

_I feel light every time I watch her play with her little sister (the girl with blue hair)...Natsuki... I heard her sister called her by that name. There's something about this girl that made me feel things that I have never felt before. After centuries of existing in this world, I smiled, a real one this time. _

_But I never thought that my little source of entertainment would be cut short._

_I was out in the woods one night to take a walk when I heard something...I listened, I heard rustling and familiar sounds. It's her kind, running after something; they are out for a hunt. She doesn't like this way of looking for food but she can't do anything about it as long as they're not breaking the laws she can't stop them. She was about to let it go when she heard something else. _

"_Run Naisha, run faster."_

_She know that voice, it's her. Never in her entire life that she felt that way before. She felt her blood gone cold, and her body shook. Before she knew it she's moving swift following the sound that's she's hearing._

_She almost panicked when she stopped hearing voices. Then she heard a little girl's cry, she moved fast..."No..." She was too late. She looked around to find her but she's nowhere in sight. _

_Then she heard laughter about two kilometers away. She moved even faster, she can't be too late this time. She felt her muscles tightened and her blood rushed; she felt something that she never felt for over a century...anger. _

_She felt like the world stopped when she saw her face covered with cuts and bruises, she lost her self and when she saw her close her eyes, she no longer held back and let out a loud growl, charging. She felt strength like she never had before it was like a fire from within her, not even caring that theres three of them and she's alone. _

_They're swift but she's faster. They're strong but she's even stronger. When they realized that they can't take her, they tried to run away. "You're not going anywhere!" She felt like flying when she jumped on one of the vampire's back and ripped his head from hire body. She saw the other two stopped on their tracks and watch the other one turned in to ashes. _

"_You-You killed my brother-" said the other one in disbelief "AHHH!" and he charge._

"_Rafael -NO!"_

_Wrong move indeed, for without an effort she completely separated his head from his body, and completely turned to dust even before he drop._

_She was about to face the last one when she can no longer see or feel him after she's finish with the other guy. She just stood there and looked at the two piles of ashes on her feet. It took awhile before everything that had happened sink in. _

"_What have I done?"_

_She can't believe she actually killed two of her kind just because of rage. She completely lost her self. She turned and started looking for the source of her ire. There she is, still unconscious. _

_She came closer, but something stopped her on her track... that smell...it smells so sweet, so heavenly, so... delicious. She felt her mouth watered. She can hear her heartbeat from where she's standing it sounded like music to her ear. She felt her feeding teeth came out. Then she heard her moan._

_She swallowed hard, and then she tried to wake herself up from a brief frenzy "get hold of yourself Shizuru." She took a deep breath, before getting even closer. She gently brushes her hair away from her face. Her skin feels so soft but cold. "You'll be alright, but I'm afraid your sister is...Forgive me." _

_She stayed with her until dawn, but the sun and the sky seems to mourn with the girl when the sun didn't came out and it started to rain. She stayed close and kept watch. _

_She felt something in her chest like a prick when she saw her cradle her sister's lifeless body and scream in agony. She saw many humans died and cried before but she never felt like this, not even when her kind dies, she was puzzled about it that her hand involuntarily touched her chest. _

_She followed her when she carried her sister; she wanted to come to her aid every time trips but she controlled herself, letting her be known would only make things worse._

_The rain has stopped when they reached a small house near the river. She waited. _

_She gasps, when she saw to more bodies, a man in front of the door and a woman lying near him. _

"_They have been tainted." This only means one thing they'll awaken when the night falls. She must stay, she must protect her..._

_

* * *

_

_She was not able to hold back the sleepiness, it's already mid afternoon, and she has never been up this late before, she's tired especially after last night. _

_She jump to her feet when she heard a scream, she rush to the house, without even thinking twice, she jump on the two mindless creatures and turned them into dust. She turned to the girl "are you alright?"_

_But she got no answer; she caught her just in time before she fell on the ground._

_

* * *

_

_She brought her home when the dawn came. Her companion was shock when she saw her with the girl in her arms. "Get some warm water and fresh cloths" she commanded in a cold voice._

"_Yes mistress"_

_Her companion watches her as she clean wound, she cleaned her gently, her feet is full of cuts and blisters, she'd running all night long. Her companion was just watching her while she's doing all of this change her cloths. "Her skin in so warn, it's like she's burning up."_

"_She has a fever mistress."_

"_Fever?" _

"_Yes, her body temperature is warm, she is sick mistress."_

"_Sick? What should we do?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe we should ask your parents about it, or we could just leave her outside the kingdom and let the fies or wolves take care of her, in that way you're parents won't even know about all of this ." _

"_You have no right to tell me what to do." She said in a cold voice without looking back " Call for Youko she'll know what to do." She commanded._

"_As you wish mistress."_

_

* * *

_

"_She's too weak, she's got broken ribs, and her temperature is too high. If this continues I don't think she'll last long."_

"_What should we do?" She ask with concern._

"_I can do something about her injuries but it would be up for her if she wants to live."_

"_Then do what you can-"_

"_Can I ask you a question mistress?" _

"_Why are doing this to this mortal. What's in it with you?"_

_It took her awhile to answer her "I-don't know."_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews please thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Archer75: Men I messed the second chapter up it took me weeks to figure out how fix the plot; hope this one works on your taste. I only got little review from the last chapter I hope this one could make it. Thank you and enjoy. Still part of the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot...**

**

* * *

**

_Her lips are trembling her face felt warm she can't move, her heart beats like a drum both from nervousness and anticipation. "I-I" She's moving closer._

"_Ney...Nat-su-ki" _

_And closer._

"_You're really cute when you're blushing *giggle*"_

"_I-I'm-uh-" she needs to get out of this "-" she turned to leave._

_Too late the next thing she knew she was pushed by the door and she was staring at her ruby red eyes._

"_Natsuki shouldn't leave without my permission" she grinned. _

_She swallowed hard._

"_And without this-"_

_Her eyes opened wide when Shizuru pulled her close and press her lips against hers. She can't remember how long she had been holding her breath, but when her lips release hers she felt like she lost a lot of air. She felt dizzy. Her mind went blank, she had no idea what just happened, all she know is her knees felt weak. _

"_Now my Na-su-ki can go"_

_She almost fell when Shizuru released her, good thing she was able to grab the door handle. _

"Natsuki?"

"Huh? Oh-I'm" her mind was drifting off somewhere else. "Forgive me mistress are you saying something?"

"Hmmmm...My Natsuki's mind is somewhere else I see."

"I-I just rememebered something."

"Care to tell me about it?"

Her face turned red.

"It must be something interesting to make my Natsuki blush like that."

Still she kept her mouth close.

"Hmmm...you're not telling me eh...maybe it's something...perverted *giggle*."

"No it's not!" she automatically said. "Sorry" she didn't mean to raise her voice.

"Ah defensive, I was right then."

"Uhhh... I was just remembered something unimportant that's all"

"uhummm..."

Silence

"Natsuki-"

"Yes mis-uuuuhhhhmmm"

She felt her tongue prod her mouth, and just like before she forgot everything else and was completely drawn by the kiss. She kissed back and was pleased when she heard her moan in pleasure.

"Natsuki?"

"huh?" she answered eyes still close.

"I always remember our first kiss too *smirk*"

Eyes snap open. "WHAT?" She can't believe this, "Geeze! woman lay off my head!" She wasn't able to hold back her tongue.

Even Shizuru was shock by her reaction, Natsuki never talked to her that way before.

"I-I forgive me, mistress, I didn't mean to-" she felt like an idiot, she can't believe she snap at her.

"*sigh* It's alright Natsuki, it was my fault, I shouldn't have invaded your mind."

"Mistress I didn't-" she was not able to finish when Shizuru added something else.

"Natsuki was so cute when she's blushing and all, that I wasn't able to hold myself and I just need to kiss her and when I did I lost control and the next thing I know I was already in your head, and I wasn't able to stop cause, the scene was HOT and –"

"O-K-" she stopped her before she started bubbling something else. "Mistress it's alright."

Silence (again)

Natsuki felt awkward about the situation.

"Why does Natsuki always forgets?"

"W-what? Was I supposed to do something you asked that I forgot?"

"Yes. Something really important."

"Tell me mistress, I'll do it immediately." She said with great urgency.

"Natsuki-"

"Yes?"

"Natsuki. Forgot my name."

"Your what?"

"My name."

"I-I would never. You are mistress Fujino Shizuru, you-" She was not able to finish when Shizuru stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell Natsuki not call me mistress when there's only the two of us."

Natsuki was caught off guard. "I-I'm sorry I-I" she panicked when her mistress gave her a cold look and started to leave. "Wait-" she caught her hand. "Forgive me...Sh-shizuru." She said her name just a little louder than a whisper, but she was sure she heard it, coz her mistress is now giving her a toothy smile.

"The moon is quite lovely tonight. It makes Natsuki's hair even darker. It blends perfectly with the night." She gently played with the girl's tresses.

Man. When is her cheeks gonna stop burning, if blushing is a disease she would have died eons ago. No scratch that, she should be screaming in pain for years since she can't die, and wait vampires don't get sick wait-ah crap.

"It also make Natsuki's beautiful neck look so tempting."

Her mistress's eyes turned into a darker shade of red, her feeding teeth came out. Natsuki immediately knew what her mistress needs. "Take me as you wish, mis-Shizuru." She moved closer and offers herself to the woman in front of her. She let out a moan when she felt her fangs buried in her neck, she felt a pleasurable, she felt light but no pain.

Everytime her mistress feeds on her she felt this unexplainable bliss... she felt warm and...and alive (technically). She fell into the moment and became oblivious about everything else. She's no longer aware about her surroundings, she was not able to see the prying eyes that has been watching them with great interest and envy.

* * *

**Archer75: My head hurts...Reviews...review...review please help me finish this story fast. I get inspired when I get reviews. Thank you...Thank you**


	4. why?

**Archer75: Thank you all for the reviews... Here's the final part of the second chapter hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again**

**

* * *

**

She had no idea why she always enjoy doing it but, she just can't help herself.

"You're kinda creepy when you're doing that."

"And you shouldn't sneak on someone like that."

"I like it when I catch you off guard."

"You could never catch me off guard, I can always sense you."

"Really now."

Though Natsuki has been talking to her; her eyes never left its mark.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's not polite to stare?" She sat beside her and joined her source of entertainment; watching Shizuru talking with the elites of the kingdom.

"Huh? Oh, ahm, I-I wasn't staring..." she answered in a very defensive tone.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were just watching very closely, I bet you can read her lips and memorize everything that she says." She teased.

"Lay off my back Tokiha! *blush* Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, nothing my work at the kitchen is done. You know you need to find a hobby other than following her around."

"I don't follow her around, it's my job. You made it sound like I'm her stalker."

"Uhuh! And staring at her like that is still...part of your job?"

"Just quit it Mai."

"*giggle* Sorry I can't help it you're really cute when you blush."

She just growl at her in return.

They stayed quiet for a while.

* * *

"I-I never wanted to be like this you know." Mai finally said.

"What do you mean?" Confused about Mai's words.

"This, you know walking mostly at night, seeking for blood and all. I never wanted this only I didn't have a choice."

She just nods in agreement.

"I was really sick my parents; we-we were poor they can't find any cure for me so they decided to seek help from a distant relative, which turned out to be one of them. In exchange for my life I was asked to serve here. My parents had no choice...I had no choice...*sigh* so here I am."

"Nobody wanted this kind of life." She said.

"That's where you're wrong some of them beg to be turned, the reasons? Immortality and power."

That put Natsuki into a deep thought.

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"You. How did you become like this?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon I don't have to hear all of it just the important details. Who turned you?"

Natsuki fell silent for awhile "I-I don't know. I'm not really sure." Now that she thinks about it...She really is not sure.

"What. You mean you don't know who turned you?"

"I-I don't know?"

Now Mai is getting confused.

"Tell me what happened."

"I-I don't remember. I-I'm not sure."

Mai fell silent for a moment "just tell me what you remember then." She encourage this might help them answer some questions.

Natsuki was thinking if she should tell her she never told anyone about her past, well she rarely talk to anyone other than her mistress.

"I-I don't-"

"C'mon Nat, try. You know you can trust me."

She nodded . "All I remember is, I woke up in a strange room and I feel so weak it's already mid afternoon. I looked outside the window and I realized I have no idea where I am, except that I was in a castle, and then I started to remember my-" she stopped.

"What? What did you remember?"

"N-nothing, thinking that I was too far from home and remembering everything that had happened I had to go back, so I looked for the way out, I find it strange not to find anyone around, only a few guards on rounds, but my only concern that time is to get away from there . I took the woods, when I was there I felt something strange like someone was following me, it was just like-" she stopped again.

"C'mon Natsuki stop doing that, you're putting me to the edge here."

"So I ran, then I tripped, I felt something in my shoulder and then..."

"Then what? What?"

"I-I blacked out."

Mai didn't say a word, waiting for the next part of the story.

"And I heard someone calling my name I felt fuzzy, it felt like the world was spinning, and I felt so hot. They made me drink something. It tasted like copper but it somehow quench my thirst. The next thing I knew I was already like them."

"Wow...That...was weird."

"Yeah. Now that you mentioned it; it was weird. They told me that they gave me blood to survive. I was really shocked, no terrified about that. It took me months to take everything in. But they have been very patient, she had been very patient, my mistress I mean, she was there every step of the way teaching and guiding me giving me reason to live. So I decided to serve her, it became my purpose my reason to go on living."

"Wow. You mean you had no idea who turned you?"

"No. All I know is the blood they gave me that time was my mistress's herself; she saved my life and in a way turned me into what I am now. We both know what happened to those who haven't taken the blood of a vampire after they were beaten. They run around like wild animals hunting for blood, without control with their hunger and actions. I can't imagine myself being like that."

"Wow, the more I get to know you the more mysterious you become."

"Uhuh. Mysteries that I can't answer myself." She said

Natsuki fell silent, a lot of questions are running through her mind questions she never thought about before.

"Natuski-" Mai nudge her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You're mistress is calling you. I need to go back to the kitchen I'll see you later, bye."

"Yeah, see you."

She walked towards her mistress, but her mind is still puzzled by a lot of thing.

How did it all really began? Who turned her? Why did they save her?

"Why?" She said to herself...

WHY INDEED?

* * *

**Archer75: YAY! End of Chapter II! Finally Chapter III Next... REVIEWS!PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Archer75: Finally another chapter.

Disclaimer: As always...

* * *

Three months...Three long months. She'd been away for three months now and she barely had a proper sleep. Her mistress was sent by her father to attend a council meeting, at the kingdom of Orbon while he took the Queen with him to attend on some important matter that even her mistress had no idea of . Her mistress didn't want to take her because of some reasons she can't even understand. Well maybe the kingdom is moving in circles right now that everyone has no idea about everything and everything has no meaning...aaaahhhh! She's just pissed that she had to stay while her mistress is somewhere else. She can't do anything else but wait. She gave out a heavy sigh.

And just like other days she sat there waiting for her mistress's return.

"Natsuki?"

She turned and recognize to owner of the voice "Ow, hey." She said flatly.

"It's still dusk, what are doing up this early?"

"I can't sleep."

"Obviously." Mai sat beside her "you don't have to worry about her you know, she's got tons of guards with her." She said trying to assure the girl beside her.

"I'm not worried. It's just...it's just *sigh* Why do you care anyway?" She snarled.

Mai gave an amuse smile..."C'mon Natsuki, you know I care. You're my friend."

Natsuki felt a little guilty, about what Mai said. She's cold and distant with anyone else, she hates it when someone bothers her especially when she wants to be alone, just like today but Mai has her ways on her. She's one of those few who can get close to her without being told off or given a cold stare...Well she did try it with her but it didn't work. "I'm sorry...It's-it's-" She just can't bring herself to say the words. She's not used to it.

"Yeah I get it. You're not used not having her around."

"Yeah-"she finally admit.

She chuckled, she figured out years ago why their princess love to tease her servant, Natsuki really looks cute when blushing and pouting, she looks like a cute little puppy and acts like one too. Mai was about to add something else when they heard the trumpet. "Well it's like you're wait is over, the-"before she could even finish Natsuki jump on her feet and rush towards the gate. She chuckled, but her amusement fades when she saw the red flag on the carriage. "Something is wrong." She too rushed to the gates.

She saw Natsuki rushed to the carriage and didn't wait for it to stop before climbing in.

"What happened?" She immediately asked the guard on the gate.

"Bandits, They were attacked on their way back. The princess was hurt."

Mai gasp.

* * *

Her worries are getting higher by the minute. Her temperature is high, and she's sweating hard. "How can you be so reckless? You should have brought me with you. Those bastard guards of yours are all useless..." She wished she could hear her...or not, she could never say that to her, she has no right. She'd been unconscious since they arrived. "How could you be so heroic and catch that damn arrow, that wasn't supposed to be for you, now look at you." She kept mumbling while tending to her mistress. "There's a big difference between a ball and an arrow you know? You never catch an arrow. How could you-how could you uuuurrr-" She frantically said while gently taking her mistress's trousers, careful not to touch the wound just below her left rib cage. Though the arrow didn't hit her heart, yet it was poisoned. Now the healers of the kingdom are working on the cure it's a good thing the poison used was not that fatal, though a poison can't kill them but it could surely make them suffer an enormous pain.

She really hate seeing her mistress like this. She look so vulnerable and weak. She wanted to go down stairs and beat the crap out of those guards and hunt those remaining bandits and hang them.

She sat beside the bed after tending to her and changed her cloths. She moved closer and caresses her face. "Please be ok, please." She was not even aware that she's crying when an uncontrolled sob escaped her lips. She immediately brushes her tears off. "I don't think I can handle losing another important person in my life. Please be ok..."

"Please open your eyes..." she plead "I'd do anything just to make you feel better...please." She wanted to cry again when she can't get any response from her.

"What are those fucking healers doing? What's taking them so long?" She wanted to check on the cure but she can't leave her mistress either. "Damn it."

"Natsuki should stop cursing..." said a faint voice.

Natsuki nearly jump in surprise "mistress! You're awake!" She felt her heart beat faster in relief. She rushed back to her mistress's side. "How are you feeling mistress?"

"Weak...heavy" Shizuru answered in a hoarse voice.

Natsuki reach for the glass on the bedside table and offer it to Shizuru. "Drink mistress you'll need this." She aided her in drinking. Natuski tried so hard to control he self but failed miserably "how-how could you be so reckless mistress, look what happened, I can't believe this would happened to you-"she was not able to finish when she felt Shizuru's weak hand upon hers.

"Anyone Else's life is as great as mine. Never forget that..." Shizuru said in a weak voice.

"I-I'm sorry" she regretted everything that she said Shizuru was right, how could she be so insensitive. No wonder her people love her mistress, she's got a lot of love to give. Now she's starting to envy those people.

She kept quiet giving her mistress some peace, besides she might start bubbling some nonsense and upset her...It didn't take long before her mistress fall into another deep slumber.

A few moments later a healer came and gave Shizuru the antidote, it was then that Natsuki started to relax and felt relieved.

Natsuki's restless days started to get its toll on her, she lean on the chair beside her mistress's bed and closed her eyes. Maybe a few moments of rest won't be that bad now that her mistress is safe.

"Natsuki"

That voice it sounded so familiar but she can't leave just yet, her mom said not to leave the house while she's away. And her sister is still asleep, she can't leave.

"Natsuki"

There it is again.

Wait things started to get blurry. "What-" then everything turned dark..."Where-"

"Natsuki...Natsuki"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked around, she then remembered where she is. She wiped the sleepiness off her eyes and finally gave her attention to the owner of the voice. "D-do you need something mistress? How are you feeling?" She sat at the side of her bed and touch her forehead, checking her temperature.

Shizuru smiled "I'm fine." She paused as if thinking deeply about something before speaking again "but I do need something..."

Natsuki's senses went on full alert ready to give whatever her mistress wishes. "What is it mistress?"

"Come here." Shizuru tap the space beside her, signaling Natsuki to come closer.

Natsuki came closer and sat beside her mistress.

"Closer"

Nastuki did as she was told and scooted closer.

Shizuru gave out a throaty giggle and was rewarded by a soft blush from the other girl. "Natsuki can sometimes be too slow."

Natsuki groan both in confusion and frustration on what her mistress really wants. She can tell she's teasing her again. Truth is she miss being tease by her but she won't admit that out loud, she still wants to see her face on its usual color, if her mistress learns that she sometimes like her teases her face just might turn red permanently, and that won't be good, especially on her image.

Shizuru wanted to tease Natsuki more but she still feels weak, so she just directly said what she wanted "Lay down and hold me Natsuki." She said in a slight commanding tone.

Natsuki's face felt even hotter but she can tell that it's what her mistress really wants, and just like an obedient puppy she did what she was told and took the place beside her mistress and held her close.

Shizuru breathe in scent before giving out a sigh of contentment and close her eyes again welcoming the heaviness which slowly consumes her "now I have what I need." She whispered.

Natsuki's lips formed a smile but said nothing. She missed holding her and feeling her body next to hers, she relaxed and welcome that all needed sleep.

Now she can really rest.

* * *

"Do you think it's about time?"

"I believe it is, I can tell that the young man is ready for years and I know he love's our daughter."

"I agree but what about her?"

"She like him when they first met, she said so her self, that's a good start she'll grow to love him soon enough. Trust me my Queen it's the right time."

"If that is your wish."

"It is...It is."

TBC

Archer75: Review please, it gives me inspiration to work hard and fast please...Hope you enjoyed reading


	6. Chapter 6

Archer75: Sorry it took me awhile to work on the next chapter got caught up with work. So here you go...Hope you like it...and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

* * *

How did it come to this? It feels like dream, a nightmare. She'd been asking herself a thousand times what really happened.

**"_You-It was your entire fault you took everything from me. You will pay!"_**

She can still hear her own voice clearly on her head.

**"_He killed my family. No one can stop me from killing him." Then she turned to her "not even you mistress."_**

She her mistress's eyes grow wide in disbelief and she never thought it would be the least thing she'll ever see. Literally.

Now it felt like her past contentment in life never existed it is now covered with darkness.

Death would have been a welcomed gift but no luck with that either.

* * *

The pain is gone her wound healed fast but her sight is completely gone, but she don't care, she stopped caring from the moment she lost everything. Right now she's seating inside the dungeon. What have she done to deserve such fate? She thought she found a reason to go on living, if she only knew she would have chosen to die together with her family that day.

She can't believe that the only person she believed and trusted all this year's turned her back on her. She wanted to cry so bad her heart feels so heavy that it hurts and her throat burns from different emotions that she feels, but surprisingly no tears fall from her sightless eyes.

Her mind started to wonder on those times when she was with her family living a normal and happy life. She would look after her little sister and play with her all day. She was happy back then, now she can no longer remember how that feels, she can only feel pain, anger, disappointment more to herself because she can't give the justice her family deserves; the justice she deserves. She was close, really close from getting it, but her of all people. She who knows everything that she's been through but still...

She heard the door creak open but she didn't move; what's the point. She heard the door close again she already knows who it is, from the moment she smelled her scent. She wanted to scream but she see no point for it what's the use maybe she'll petty her and give her the peace she wanted and end her life.

She felt her move closer, she on the other hand has no plans of doing anything, and she is just waiting for her next move.

"H-how are you feeling?"

Wreck! She wanted to shout at her but she kept her ground. She felt something moving close to her face; knowing that it's her hand she moved her face away from it.

"I-I'm-"

She can feel her feeling awkward and uncertain.

"N-natsuki. I-...Does it hurt?"

She could sense pure concern on her voice. She felt her hand on her hair and decided to let it go, this might be the last time she'll feel her touch.

"Can-can you at least talk to me please."

Her voice trembled but she decided it better that she knows nothing about what she's feeling right now it won't change a thing any way, it didn't change before so why now.

"I'm sorry...I-I can't let you...just please."

She's crying she can tell, but instead of understanding her, anger and pain doubled, she already knew but a confirmation from her hurts a thousand fold and she can't take it. "Leave"

There was a pause before she heard her voice again.

"Wh-what?"

"Leave-"She said again.

"B-but Natsuki please let me-"

She didn't wait for her to finish before she turn her back on her. Now matter what explanation she gives it won't change a thing. She lost her family, she failed to give them justice and now she's blind she felt even more useless now. All hope drained from her.

Maybe she sensed she don't want to talk to her so she felt her leave her cell. From that moment Natsuki buried all emotions deep within. From that moment on she feel nothing, no pain, no hurt, no love, no compassion.

That day she lost all hope, all faith, all love.

What comes next? She has no idea but she's hoping for death to come sooner because she can't stand living in a world like this anymore.

* * *

Archer75: I know it's short but I'm working on the next chapter so you don't have to wait that long. Reviews please...


	7. so it has begun

Archer75: Yay next chapter here you go enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The place where she's in right now is colder than winter's night but she gave no care about it. How long had she been there? She can't tell. She can no longer see the difference between night and day. Time no longer exist. It's all the same to her now...complete darkness.

* * *

Few weeks earlier

Everyone in the kingdom was thrilled when the king and queen introduced my mistress's betrothed. Shizuru was unsure about the idea of an arrange mirage at first but after a private talk with her father she agreed to give it a chance. She said she won't lose anything if she gave Prince Russo a chance, "we were childhood friends anyway" she added. And so my world change completely.

"Ara Natsuki shouldn't worry about things that don't concern her. Nothing will change my Natsuki." She said it in her usual controlled tone.

Men...and I believed her…

And that was the biggest mistake I ever made from the last 100 years of my life. No one prepared me for the biggest pain that I'll be facing.

I watch her day by day slowly drifting away, I know I have no right but I just can't help myself. She started asking me to stay put and not to follow her around when she's with the prince. She seems totally hooked with the guy.

What even hurts the most is that they look good together. People smiles when they see them, they look perfect. And when she's with him she looks really happy. The smiles that she gave him are her real smile the one's that she alone used to see.

I want to be happy for her really but it's hard to be happy when you see her smile and that smile is not for her, hear her talk about beautiful moments but you're not a part of it. Watch her eyes glow but you're not the reason why it shines. It sucks she never felt this wretch before it's like having a boulder inside your heart and it's too heavy for her to carry. I find it hard to pretend that I'm OK with all of this and that I have to accept everything because I have no choice...I have no right. I started to doubt my place here in the kingdom, and most of all my place in her life. I have always known this day would come but I wasn't ready, and never will be. I have to remind myself who I am . I'am Natsuki your loyal...servant.

He stayed the entire week in the kingdom getting to know you, he left for a couple of weeks and came back this time to stay a little longer than before. During the time that his gone you talk about almost nothing else but him, I just keep a straight face to hide my pain, my pain…of losing you, the only things I find worth living. Every time that his around you spent almost every moment with him. I don't know if you even remember having me around, when you're with him all your attention goes with him.

My only sanctuary is the light of day, it is when I freely let my tears fall when no else is watching, setting myself free for awhile letting some of the pain go so i could take another when the night comes and watch you with him. My heart is slowly breaking but you don't have to know about it. My soul is slowly fading but since I've known you I have changed for good. I'm not good at taking pain before but now it doesn't matter anymore i would take the pain of the world if that means that i could stay by your side, I would take it if it means i could be with you.

When you said that your life is as great as others you are wrong, for me yours is way much greater and your happiness is what matters most for me. So when that time comes when you're going to ask me to stay with you even when you're completely his I won't think twice, for you own me, you gave me this heart, this life. Where ever you are I'll be there. But if one day you decided you no longer need me...I would...I would say nothing else and leave, if that is your wish but I often push that image away, hoping and praying that it would never come.

* * *

"You're still lucky you know."

"And why is that?"

"Coz you still have your heart. It still beats."

"We both know that is another thing that i need to thank her. She manages to pass this gift on me."

"It makes me wonder sometimes that why is it that only the pure bloods and the lucky ones that they made has still has beating hearts while we don't, yet we can still have emotions like happiness, pain, compassion...love."

"At times like this I wish we can't...I can't...I wish I can't feel anything so I won't feel like Shit right now..."

"Yeah and sometimes they are the one's who act heartless. *sigh* Natsuki, I don't know if it will make you feel better but, I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

She faced her and smile " it did thank you Mai."

* * *

"Hey you, its time…"

She just let the men drag her, not even caring if she tripped. She doesn't care either.

"Men. What you did was very brave but stupid" says one of the man "brave but stupid. Attacking the prince in front of everyone? Wow, you got one hell of guts."

She thought she would lose her arm when they jerk her forward. She felt a door open in front of her and she started hearing whispers around her…So this it…her judgment day…_"is she here? What a stupid question of course she'll be here. She might even pass the judgment on you…"_

She groaned when her knee hit the floor. She held back a yelp when they pull her hair to keep her face up.

"Soldier, she may be a prisoner but she's not animal" Says a cold voice.

It's her, even if she's blind she could always recognize her voice even if she's in a room filled with hundreds of people.

"Kuga, Natsuki you have been proven guilty of attempting to assassinate Prince Russo of the Kingdom of Blood Moon. You will be given one hundred lashes and before sun rise…death will be your final reward."

She heard everyone in the room gasp.

"You will be beheaded in the town square for everyone to know what happened to the people who try to harm a pure blood. This judgment will be carried right away. Do you have anything else to say before we carry on with the judgment?"

Say? No it won't change anything. She's scared but she'd rather welcome death with open arms than regret leaving everyday of her life knowing that she failed to claim justice for her family. It's better this way. She said nothing and kept her head up. At least she'll keep her pride. And when she sees her family in the afterlife she'll tell them she tried. They would surely understand, at least they will be together.

"Very well then. Guards you know what to do. Let the judgement for this woman be witness by the entire kingdom. "

She felt her self being tag again this time in a different direction she no longer have to guess where she'll be taken.

Who would knew that she Kuga, Natsuki a young simple girl living a simple life with her family end up losing everything in a single night? She gained immortality not having any idea how. She leaved more than a century and now she's taking her last walk.

"Say your prayer bitch."

"People of Alamaire this woman has been found guilty of…."

They tied her hands up and her body hanging from the ground. They made her bit a piece of wood.

She felt every movement around her, she can tell that the soldiers are all ready for her first punishment. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the first burning pain of the whip.

One

Two

Three

On the fourth lash she can no longer hold the cry of pain.

AAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

She can't remember when she lost her consciousness but the next thing she knew she was on her knees and her neck is place on something cold and hard and her hands are ties behind her back.

She recognizes the stench of blood. So this is then. Finally she will have the peace shed been longing to have. She had so many regrets in her life.

She heard people shouting

KILL! KILL!

But for Natsuki everything faded. The only thing she could hear is her own thought.

_Naisha I should have brought you a new doll before that night_.

This time she let her tears fall freely.

_I should have asked mother to teach me how to cook her best stew so I could cook it for father when he comes back from the farm… Maybe in the next life I could do that but now I…I just…I just want peace._

She heard a cold steel gently touch the back of her neck. This it then. She felt a swift wind approaching. She readied herself for her end. This it…

"STOP!"

She felt like her heart stop when she heard her voice. She felt like the world stopped. She was not able to move a limb.

"Stop! The punishment for this woman's crime has been change."

"Princess?" One of the guards said in question.

"People of Alamaire "

She heard Shizuru speak

"This woman has been more than a companion for me for over a century. She had been in my side almost all the time. I even depended on her sometimes. I gave her my trust."

Hearing her say this made Natsuki straighten her back could she be standing up for her? Hope rises.

Only to be crush into tiny pieces by the princess's next statement.

"That made her betrayal even more painful." She added in a colder tone.

Whispers and mumbles surrounded the place.

"That's why death will just be a merciful punishment."

This time silent covered the place. Everyone is waiting for the princess's declaration.

"I say, we banish her. In that way she will live… Yes live. She will live every single day of her pathetic life in darkness. Hopeless and in pain knowing that she failed, and every night when she wake up she will be haunted by her own sin and she will regret doing it for the rest of her living days ."

"The princess is right, banish her!"

"Banishment! Banishment!" The people shouted in unison.

"It has been decided then open the gate."

No! her mind shouted how could she? How could they be so…

The gate of the kingdom opened.

Her small body was thrown outside the walls of the kingdom.

"Walk along and never comeback!"

Why?

Tears poured even harder. She wanted to scream but no voice would come out from her lips.

No…she said to herself. I will make them regret this day.

her hand rolled into a fist. She slowly pulled herself up. She gritted her teeth.

"_This will be the last day that my tears will fall. One day I will avenge my family, everyone who's responsible for my pain will pay. They will regret this day that they LET ME LIVE." _

She turned towards the kingdom's wall one last time. She can't see but she can tell which direction it is.

She moved not knowing which direction to take. Every step is an agonizing pain but she wanted to go as far away as possible.

She has not gone that far when she felt something. It's steps are heavy but fast. And it's coming towards her. Before she could even think about what is coming she felt her body being swept away.

something sharp pass through her already wounded flesh.

AAAAAHHHHH!

A searing scream of pain was heard by the people near the gate, but when they check what it was they saw nothing else, just traces of blood from where Natsuki used to stand and few traces of it can be seen moving towards the dark woods along with large wolf tracks…

THE END

* * *

Kidding!

Archer 75: sorry for the long wait writer's block.

Please review, it really helps me get my head on track. So to make it up for my long delay here is a little peak for the next chapter…Yes I'm already working on it yay! OK here we go.

* * *

"What made you?" Takeda asked.

"What made me what?" She answered coldly.

"What made you become like this...like us?"

"You mean a mercenary?"

"Well...yeah. Like that."

"What made you like that?" She asked in return.

"Oh- me? My master decided he no longer needs me so here *_SHRUG*_ am. What about you?"

"I tried to kill my master's fiancé"

"What? Why the heck would you do that? Are you crazy?"

"You know why I did that?"

"Why?"

"Because-" She face him "he asked too many questions" She said coldly.

* * *

Until next time…I won't make you wait long.


	8. It's only the beginning

Archer75: Another chapter…Tell me what you think. Thank you for the reviews by the way it was very inspiring.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

"Natsuki-" she wasted no time and ran back outside the wall but she was too late, she was gone. Seeing the tracks left behind she followed the trail.

She stopped for a while when she entered the deeper side of the woods. The tracks ended. She closed her eyes and listen.

"There" A sound about 10 kilometers east. She moved as fast as she could. The beast was able to travel that far in just minutes. Then it is bigger and faster than she thought.

"Natsuki hold on" she found them.

She stopped "No"

She was too late.

She saw the beast biting and pulling Natsuki's cloths or what's left of it. No matter how she tried she can't sense her.

Her heart felt heavier than it already was.  
Her body trembled from both anger and pain. Her mind went blank and the only thing that she see is the thing that took her Natsuki away from her.

As if sensing danger the wolf instantly let go of its toy and swiftly run.

She instantly saw the sign that the creature already senses her presence, on instinct she moved to it but it was swift. She was about to follow it when she changed her mind, she need to know, hoping that she's not too late.

She picked the cloth on the ground. Seeing blood on it felt like someone is squeezing her heart.

She closed her eyes and calms her mind. She sees it! Just like a movie she can see her memories while she's wearing this cloth. Sad to say she sees nothing but darkness. Then she remembered Natsuki's situation, this only deepened her anger but this time on herself.

She gasp, the pain... she can feel her pain when the thing came out of nowhere. Its fangs almost caught her heart. Hope rose. She was still alive, at least after the beast caught her.

Her vision is getting blurry.

"Breath, you need to find her come on Shizuru" she said to herself.

She's losing a lot of blood she can feel it. She can feel the wind on her skin. Her breathing became rapid, and then it became slower and deeper. Her heart beat became weaker and weaker.

She heard a deep growl then a snarl Natsuki's body jerked, she gasp…_"Zu-ru" _ and just after that everything went silent even her heart beat.

Her mind went blank after her vision. She didn't say a word she just kept staring a piece of cloth on her hands.

Then everything sink in. "No-no-" her tears started to fall. Her eyes turned to a dark shade of red even redder than it used to be when she's after a prey. She wanted to shout but no words came out of her mouth. She can't breathe her chest tightened and it felt there's something in her throat.

"No." She took a deep breath "No, this doesn't prove anything. I have to find that beast." She needs to move fast, but she wasn't able to make even a single step.

"We both know that would be pointless."

She didn't have to turn around to know that it's her father and two other guards are standing behind her.

"She might be alive I need to-"

"Enough!"

Shizuru was taken aback. Her father never raises a voice on her before, until now.

"What you did a while ago might cause some serious trouble not only for you but also for me and your mother. Running after the beast like that was stupid and dangerous. That beast was a part of a pack it doesn't runs alone !"

"But father she-"

"I said enough!" The king took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "You know that it wasn't safe outside the walls. In her condition she won't last even a day. We are not the only creatures who live by blood. There are others. And we all know that the beast that took her won't leave anything even a single bone."

Shizuru fell silent

"I just wish that the girl died fast but we both know that their kind knows how to kill their pray. They would break us limb to limb the head always comes last. Nothing will be left of her we only turn into dust if our hearts were pierced by a stake or decapitated."

She can't find the right words to say. Her eyes turned to the direction where the beast went. Tears are forming on her eyes.

"Listen to me child" this time the king's voice is milder. "You must never act like this again. Letting your emotions getting on the way will make you look weak in front of our people. As the next leader of our kind they must never see you weak. Sometimes the best way to live our life is to act like we don't feel anything. We share our people's pain child, but our pain we keep to ourselves."

She understands. She swallowed hard before giving a light nod.

"We have to go."

She know she had to that it would be useless to follow that beast, but it seems like her feet has a mind of its own, she can't make it move.

"Shizuru, it all ends here, come." he gently pull her hand.

She didn't say a word and let her father guide her. Her mind is clouded with different emotions, regret, pain, guilt. The only thing that's been running inside her head is that it's all her fault. She was hoping she could make things work, now it's all over.

What makes it more painful is that before everything ends the last thing she Natsuki said was her name.

If only she was able to do something sooner...

* * *

All is clear she moved as swift and as quietly as possible passing through the gates was a piece of cake. She moved towards the dark forest. Finding the last place she'd been was easy. She touched the ground and looked for the beasts tracks; it didn't take her a minute to find it. "I'm sorry father I have to do this." Even in the dark she could clearly see her path.

She felt something she stood still and alerted all her senses. She felt her heart skipped when she saw the pack almost a mile away. It would be impossible to get through them. She can tell which one she's looking for but when it's with the pack it won't be easy to get a hold of him.

So she waited patiently; waiting for the right time to come.

* * *

And then it came. She saw it move away from the rest of the pack. While the others were resting peacefully it slowly crept its way out. And when it felt that it's safe it swiftly runs towards the sun. Looks like this one loves to do things on its own.

Now is her chance. She followed it with great care. She saw it stopped beside the stream. Now is her chance.

She moved swiftly towards the beast, hand reaching out.

Almost there, but before her hand could even touch a single fur the creature jump off and ran back towards the pack.

"You're not getting away this time." Instead of following it she moved to another direction. She intercepted it on a clearing a few kilometers away from the pack.

The creature's eyes showed no fear or confusion only power and strength.

She has faced its kind before it won't be easy but she doesn't have to kill it all she have to do is injure it a little so she could do what she came for.

The beast widened its stand showing that it's getting ready to attack.

All senses in alert, she herself is ready to attack.

Both were waiting for the right moment to attack.

Everything stood still even the wind slopped blowing.

The beast moved first moving directly towards Shizuru.

She met the beast half way.

Its claws aimed for her heart. She was able to dodge it, she was able to touch it but only for a second the flushes she got were not the one she was looking for.

The beast continue running away from her.

"Oh no you don't…"

She ran after it. She can't catch up with it that easy, its fast.

They are almost where the pack it. It would be too dangerous to go on but she didn't care she had to know.

She's gaining on it. She reached out and tried to grab it.

But before she could even touch it the beast's body fell on the ground.

On instinct she stopped on her tracks and felt her surroundings.

Her nerves calm down when she recognizes the presence of her kind.

Four vampires instantly appeared kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a cold and firm voice.

"Your father sent us." The leader of the four answered.

She was taken aback "why?"

"He knew that you won't stop until you get what you wanted so he sent us to assist you. But you have to do it fast your highness. The pack is already starting to feel out presence. You have to do it now. "

The vampire is actually right the pack are starting to suspect that something is wrong she can see them sniffing around. Without thinking twice she cut a fur from the beast. "This will be enough. Lest go." She saw them coming.

They left in haste. What she's holding now would be enough. She'll have more time to look into its memory.

* * *

When they reach the kingdom's gate her father is waiting for them.

He nodded to the four giving them permission to live before he turned to her. "Come with me."

She followed her father to the castle library.

"Has your curiosity been satisfied?" The king said eyes fix outside the window.

She decided it would be better to keep her own thoughts to herself; it won't be wise to fuel his father's anger.

"What you did was pure stupidity, but I believe I have already said that to you a hundred times already. You never listen to what other people say you always find answers on your own way. That kind of attitude puts you and this kingdom in danger. "

She recognized her own mistakes, so she just kept her eyes on the floor.

"*Sigh* you take too much risk Shizuru…But that also makes you a good leader. You tend to look on the different angle of things you don't just stick to one side of the story. But you also have to understand child that our ways are bound by laws; laws that keep things in order; laws that helps us survive for centuries. And even if it hurts us sometimes we have to follow it." This time the king faced his daughter. "Tell me child. If you found out that the girl is actually alive what are you going to do?"

Shizuru began to think.

"The girl was exiled because of her own drastic actions even if you find her it won't make much of a difference. If you really cared about her you will let this go, things happened for a reason child. But no matter what your decision is always consider first your people. We are the leader of this people. They come to us for protection. Our responsibility is to them not to our selves, I want you to think about that." He left the room giving her daughter some time to think.

* * *

She's been staring on the fur for hours not knowing what to do. She's considering what her father said. But he was right. Even if Natsuki is alive what will she do then?

She took a deep breath and grab the fur "There is only one way to find out."

* * *

"Will she be alright? She's wounded very bad."

"Yes she will be, she might heal longer but she will be alright. Her spirit is strong. There is a reason why we found her. "

They cleaned and tended on her wounds it has stop bleeding all they have to do now is wait.

"Things happened for a reason remember that Takeda."

* * *

Archer75:

I know I have given a preview for the next chapter but this chapter was too long and I can't seem to make it feet on this so I've decided to put it on the first part of the next chapter. Thank you for waiting for the next chapter I hope you liked it. **Reviews please** everyone it really help me think more clearly for the chapter.


	9. Journey

**Archer 75: Another chapter**

* * *

The wind feels colder than before. She open her eyes the night sky shines, the moon is brighter than before, its like its calling for her. Everyone in the castle are already up, still she can't talk herself to get up. She can't understand what she's feeling. Her chest always tightens every time she wakes up at night. It's always been like this since that day.

Sigh.

She should stop thinking about it.

It's only been two weeks but she felt like she had lost a century of her life. How is it possible for her to feel this hallow inside?

Her eyes turned to her bedside table.

An uncontrolled sob escaped her lips. She raise hand to cover it to stop another one that is about to come.

Her night feels so incomplete, so empty. She misses those moments when she would wake up and find a flower beside her bed. The peaceful walks, heartily laugh, the teasing.

Sigh.

She needs to get use to this. She can't understand why she had to feel this way but she has to get over it.

She pushed herself out of bed. She moved out of the veranda taking the cold comforting breeze of air.

"The sky is beautiful tonight. It reminds me of…*sigh* I wish you can see this too." She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Where ever you are I wish I could be there myself. I just need to see you; I just need to know that you're alright that you actually made it that you're safe, but that fur showed me nothing else only that you were not eaten by it and I was thankful but I can't find any tracks or anything that can take me to you."

"I just wish, I just-I just tried so hard to keep my promise, but things just got out of hand. Now…now I'm lost. I don't know where to go from here…My Natsuki.

* * *

"Will she be alright? It's been two weeks, still there's no changes in her condition "

"She is strong It make take time for her wounds to heal, but I'm not sure if her spirit."

"Why what's wrong about it?"

"She was so broken when I found her. It a good thing I was out hunting that day. The wolf's fangs barely missed her heart but it would have been better if it did because if I was a minute late she wouls suffer greatly. That beast will tore her piece by piece. "

"*swallowed hard* Ye-yeah I don't wanna think about that."

*moan* "uuuummmm*

"She's waking up"

"No- she's dreaming"

* * *

_She can feel her warm lips on her skin. She feels so hot, burning. _

"_Nat-su-ki"_

_She can't utter anything but a moan_

_Her hand touched her everywhere living nothing untouched._

"_Natsuki. You taste so sweet."_

_I can't open my eyes, but I can feel everything that she's doing to me._

_Her lips took mine. I gave out a loud moan when her tongue probes inside my lips._

_She let her mistress do everything she wishes, taking her higher and higher._

_Her heart beat I still pounding, and her breathing is still heavy. She felt her arms circle her pulled her closer._

"_Thank you Natsuki."_

* * *

"Zu-ru" low moan

"She's saying something" they just watch Natsuki talking talking to her sleep.

"She's dreaming about someone. I just hope she'll wake up from it."

* * *

"_Mistress. Do you need something?"_

"_No, nothing Natsuki Prince Russo and I are going out tonight. Just stay here Ok?"_

_She fell silent for a while but nod her head at the end "as you wish mistress."_

_Just like before she's up even it's already dawn. "*sigh* No matter how hard I try I just can't control the way I feel." _

_The hair behind her neck started to crawl. "Who's there?" she's sure there's someone behind her._

"_It's been so long girl."_

_Her eyes went wide, her chest tightened, blood rushed all over her body "you-"_

* * *

"Hold her!"

They are trying to hold Natsuki down. After a loud growl she started to trash around her bed.

"I'm-trying!" he's holding her arm but his grip slips "ooww!" her fist hit him. "For a girl she's strong"

"Hold her down!"

* * *

"_You bastard! You killed my family!"_

_The vampire just gave out a laugh while dodging Natsuki's attacks._

_Afetr recognizing him all the pain from her past came rushing in, and it's hard for her to take. She no longer thinks. She just keeps on attacking while tears streaming down her face and her body tremble from anger and frustration because she can't hit the bastard._

_She was caught off guard when the vampire caught her arm and pin her down the ground. "Let me go you bastard."She struggled to get free.  
_

"_Listen to me girl. I didn't come to you so we could chase each other like before, though it was fun but there something else I need to discuss with you."_

"_What makes you think I'll believe anything you're going to say? After what you did to me I'd very much want to kill you than listen to your crap!" She struggle to get free but she failed._

"_Did? *laugh* What I did? You think I did anything you?"_

"_Don't laugh bastard, you killed my family!"_

"_Ah-ah-ah. Such accusations are unacceptable. Me and my brothers didn't do anything to your family girl." Anger starts to raise from his voice "yet we were the ones who ended up paying for it " he said in a sharp tone. _

"_I'm not a fool you moron! You were there that night, I saw you with my own freaken eyes! *struggle*"_

"_I was there yes…but I was not that one who sucked their blood dry girl. We followed you from the moment you left your house with your sister…*low laugh*"_

_Natsuki fell silent and stopped struggling_

"_Good girl. Now listen very carefully. The vampire who killed your family is that who's been with your little mistress lately ha!ha!ha! What a sight they belong together really."_

_Her eyes went wide upon realizing what his pointing at, she felt like her heart stopped._

"_Funny things what an opium can do ha!ha!ha! our little prince their wanted to trip so we went hunting, your place just happened to the first thing we saw *laught*"_

"_You bastard! We were not animals!" her tears start to pour again._

_His grip became tighter. He moved closer and spoke closely to her ear. "Yeah girl…We were, if you want proof you can ask him I'm sure he wont deny it. His been guilt stricken since that night, he went back there but it was too he saw nothing but graves, what a mess that was. But see that's not the only thing I came here for. Do you want to know finished your little sister's misery? That vampire has been around you all this time."_

_She froze._

"_Who?" she said in a cold voice _

"_Oh really now you want to know?"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Very well" he let her go she. _

_She pulls herself up and faced the vampire. After all this years she never thought she'd see one of them again. _

_When she saw moved closer she didn't move a muscle._

_With a smile on his face he whispered to her ears._

* * *

"No!" She nearly fell out of bed, someone grab her and push her back gently.

"She's awake"

She felt so weak…her dream…She wanted to move but she can't.

"Rest child." She heard someone said "you need rest"

She can't even find the strength to speak; she let her mind take her somewhere…somewhere safer.

Her chest rose and fell on a steady rhythm indicating that she's back to sleep.

The two men watching over her just exchange glances.

* * *

**Alamaire.**

"Shinzuru." Her father gently tap her shoulder to wake her up.

"What is it father?" she said in a tiny voice. She's still half asleep.

"You have to go child. Hurry help your maother pack your important things." Her mother is already putting her things in a bag.

"Wh-what? What is this father where are we going?"

"Don't ask child? Listen to me. You need to live Mai will come with you. Take this." He handed her a letter. "I have explained everything in there. Everything will be alright. General Tate will come with you. Be safe my child." He embraces her daughter giving her assurance that things will be alright.

"But father I don't-" before she could even finish her mother kiss her chicks and embrace her tightly. Her mother's face is full of tears.

Before she could even ask what is happening her father ordered the General and Mai to take her. It's middle of the day almost everyone in the castle are still asleep, but then they use the secret passages of the castle. They even used the tunnel that ends in the middle of the woods. When they reached the exit a carriage is already waiting for them.

General Tate drove fast.

She turned and looks back at the kingdom. She's worried about her parents. When she can no longer see their kingdom she put her attention to the letter her father gave her. She read it, her tears fell when her she learned about what is happening.

_Shizuru,_

_ It has begun child we fear there is no telling when they will get here but you must flee. I trust General Tate and Mai will take care of you. You are strong child I Know you can take care of yourself but your mother and I just want to make sure that you will be safe. We are praying that we could see each other again but no can tell what will happened to me and your mother, we both know what they want._

_ They have already taken down Prince Russo's family we don't what happened to him, all we know is he manage to live the kingdom with her sister before everything happens but I'm afraid that every pure blood in that kingdom was murdered. _

_ Your mother and I along with the other pure bloods are going to work on a plan to figure this whole thing out and put an end to this._

_ Be safe child I have already given the instruction to the General. Everything that you are going to need for your journey has been prepared. _

_ For now child no matter how hard it will be don't try to communicate with us for your own safety. Don't tell anyone who you are._

_ No matter what will be the end of all of this, we love you. When the right time comes child come back and claim what is rightfully yours. _

_Your Father. _

So it has begun.

* * *

**Archer75: Review please.**

**Already working on the next chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Archer75: Thank you for the reviews…Here is a new chapter. The italic letters are flashbacks. This is mostly Shizuru's POV hope you'll like it.

Reviews please…

* * *

When darkness completely covered the world the snow white petals of the moon flower slowly opened and shared its sweet scent to the entire forest.

She smiled. She feels so silly for wanting to stay in that place, for some reason she wanted to see it bloom and now that she saw what she needed to see it only made her feel emptier.

"It's so beautiful… I used to see Natsuki doing the same thing-" It was too late when she realized what she said "I-forgive me your highnessI didn't mean to go out of line."

Shizuru just smiled "It's alright. I used to wake up with this flower beside my bed." Silence "Forgive me Mai san."

Mai was surprise by her princess's apology. "You-you didn't do anything to me princess, why apologize?"

She watched her fingers gently tracing the petal of the flower. "*smirk* I believe I did, I took your friend away from you."

"I-I" Mai is not sure what to say.

"I know you were close. You were the only friend I know she had. We would talk about you sometimes." She found the other girl covering her mouth trying to hold her cry. "That night was so-*sigh* she just barge in during the council meeting-

"_Is it true?" Natsuki barge inside the room not caring who else is inside "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"_

_Shizuru was shock especially when Natsuki yelled at her, she had no idea how she passed the guards outside. "Natsuki I have no idea what you're talking about." She said in a low but concern voice._

"_Naisha! Is it true? Is it really you? Did you really do it?" Natsuki gritted her teeth…She struggled when she felt hands holding her down on the floor._

"_Stop! Let her go. " Shizuru commanded. Her throat feels dry she can't seem to find the right the words say to lessen the anger on Natsuki's eyes, "Natsuki, please come down." Moved closer and held her had to calm her down Natsuki just brush it aside "Natsuki let's-"_

"_NO! I WANT THE TRUTH!" Natsuki was not able to control herself and pushed Shizuru hard. Shuzuru even caught off guard by Natsuki's action still landed on her feet._

Shizuru's eyes are still fixed on the moon flower. "And that's when everything went out of hand "

_Natsuki felt her self being hold down on the floor._

"_Infidel! How dare you lay a hand on your own princess?"_

_Prince Russo stood between Natsuki and Shizuru. He draws his swords and pointed it at Narsuki _

_Natsuki struggled to get free but the guards are holding her down "You *greeting teeth* all this years I thought I got over with what happened that night but you-" _

_Shizuru can see Natsuki's eyes turned into darker shade of red, she's losing her sense of reason._

"_You pure bloods deserve each other!" Nasuki's eyes fixed on Shizuru "You're all monsters!"_

_Shizuru gasp._

"_You low Life! You have no respect to your_"_

"_Stop!" Shizuru grab the prince's arm when he was about to swing it to Natsuki "Please my prince let me handle this."_

"_Let her go." She commanded but the guard looked at the king first, when they saw him nod they let her go. "Natsuki" she lift her face. Her heart is slowly breaking once she her face covered with tears. She too felt her own tears sliding on her face._

"_Why?" Natsuki asked in a trembling voice "I trusted you"_

"_Natsuki let-"_

"_because she was too young." _

_Before Shizuru could continue her father cut her off "Father please-" she stopped when her father raise her hand. _

"_Listen to me child." The king said in a mild voice "Our kind is binedd by laws that must strictly be followed at all cost."_

"_And killing an innocent child is one of your laws?" Natsuki ask with sarcasm._

"_If necessary, yes. We are not allowed to turn children into vampire child."_

"_Father please let me handle this." Shizuru plead, she thank her father when he step back. "Natsuki…Wh-what happened that night with your family was…was…" she doesn't know what to say " but please believe me I had no choice."_

"_No choice? No choice?" She stood up and pointed at prince Russon "Then what about you huh? What's your explanation? You friggin killed my parent? What you had no choice too?"_

_The price was shock by the sudden revelation but just like what the vampire she encountered earlier said the prince didn't deny anything. His action confirmed everything "Aaaaahhhhh!" Natuki let out a cry of anger she wanted to tear his face off and cut him limb by limb but Shizuru is holding her. _

"_Nat-su-ki!" SLAP! "Stop. I'm sorry but I have to do that, you need to calm down and listen." _

_Natsuki didn't say a word she didn't feel anything even after her mistress slap her, she's already numb, inside and out._

"_Please listen. W-what I did to your sister was unforgivable and I understand if you hate me now but I never regretted what I did."_

_Natsuki's eyes went wide in disbelief._

"_I saved her Natsuki. When I saw her that night I was not thinking about our law I was thinking about her own welfare." _

_Still Natsuki didn't say anything "She was already bitten when I found her."_

_Glared at the Prince _

"_It was not me I swear on my honor I never touched your sister." The prince said knowing what her eyes imply._

"_Our bite is poison Natsuki you know that if one is bitten and failed to drink a vampire's blood they'll go wild and even if I gave her my blood she's too young. She'll be an abomination she won't be able to control her hunger her urges."_

"_Abomination? Abomination? We were not monsters , we were humans." _

_Natsuki's voice is full of pain and anger and it hurts her especially when she's one of the reasons for it. "But she will be and I can't take that risk." She tried to make her understand. _

_Natsuki gave smiled but her eyes are cold "and what is that makes you, a saint? *smirk* how did you even manage to sleep, h-how can you even look me in the eyes?"_

_Shizuru moved her gaze away._

"_You should have just let me die that night"_

_Shizuru's eyes shifted back at her with a gasp. "Natsuki" she mumbled. _

"_Now" her eyes went back to the prince, rage rising through all her veins "no one can stop me from killing him not even you mistress." And just like that Natsuki rushed towards the prince blinded by everything else but revenge._

"_Natsuki! NO!" She felt her heart stopped when she saw the sword moving towards Natsuki's neck. Andrenaline rushed her body moved fast like she never did before. She caught Natsuki's ankle while she was suspended on the air and pulled her back._

_The prince's sword swish on the air. Natsuki's hit the wall. _

"_HAAAHHHHH!" _

_All eyes turned to the source of the scream._

_Natsuki is cringing in pain hands covering her face, blood oozing out._

_Shizuru swiftly moved to her side, she kneeled and hold Natsuki down. "Help me she commanded on the guards."_

_The kings and queens of two kingdom remained silent but concern about everything that has happened._

"_Haaaahhh!"_

"_Natsuki please let me see it *sob* please get your hands off." The guards helped her hold her down she manage to get her hands off her face, "*gasp* Natsu-"._

"_Oh my goodness!" Shizuru's mother exclaimed._

"_MY EYES! MY EYES!" Natsuki is screaming in pain._

_Her wounds are healing slower than usual._

"_She's in great pain we should do something her wound are not healing." The king said._

_Shizuru didn't hear anything her mind is only fix on one thing. She raises her arm to her mouth and bit on it taking her blood in her mouth. She hold Natsuki's face and brought her lips to hers giving Natsuki her own blood._

_Everyone in the room fell silent._

_Natsuki's struggle stopped it was changed by a rapid breathing her wound started to heal. _

"_Natsuki?" Shizuru help her up. When Natsuki opened her eyes she felt her stiffened but no words came out from her mouth. "Natsuki are you alright?" She tried to cup her face but Natsuki brush her hand away and started waving her hands feeling everything that she could reach._

_It was when realization fell to everyone. _

_Tears fell even harder, pain, petty, anger and regret all rush in at once this time she didn't hold the sob that came out in her mouth. She circled her arms to her holding tight not letting go no matter how hard she struggled. In the end Natsuki went still still not saying anything. Shizuru stroke and kiss her hair simultaneously. She started to rock gently. Her heart is slowly breaking into pieces she can't bear watching her in pain. _

_Both queens brush the tear on their eyes, even the prince drop his sword face full of regret._

_A few moments passed nobody said a single word. The king signaled on the guards._

_Shizuru woke up from her reverie when she felt Natsuki's body being pulled away from her "what-what are you doing?" her eyes turned to her father. The other four stood their ground her father's face shows no emotion._

_The guards hold Natsuki up this time the girl didn't fight them. They were about to take her away when Shizuru stopped them "wait father-"_

"_We all know what happened here Shizuru and it was unfortunate that she lost her sight but we can't let her go unpunished. Not after she attacked you and the prince right in front of us."_

"_Father let me-"_

"_No not this time child what she did was a heinous crime. Take her."_

_The guards vanish into thin air with Natsuki._

"_No! Where are they taking her?"_

"_To the dungeon."_

"After that night I felt like I've lost everything. I tried to see her almost every day when she was in there but every time I try to comfort her she push me away. It pains me to see her lose hope, funny thing is I gave her that but in the end I was the one who took it away."

"_Natsuki please talk to me" there's no reply "the guard said you're not taking anything so I brought you this." She put the bottle of blood in her hand but Natsuki push it away still not saying anything._

"I tried to persuade my father to let her go but he was firm with his decision. Natsuki won't say anything to me but I know she's scared I saw once walking around her cell feeling the walls crying silently. I wanted to come to her and comfort her but I know she wouldn't let me I didn't know what else to do so I tried to be there for her even if she won't let me. She builds a wall around her, it took me years to break it before but this time her walls are stronger and higher it's harder for me to break in. For days I would seat inside her cell watching over her. There were times when she would trip or bump into something I would come and help me but she'll just push me away. In spite all of that I didn't give up until…"

"_Live"_

"_Natsuki please-"_

"_Live me…"_

"When she was sentenced I didn't know what to do. I can't let her die, I was desperate that's why I came out and persuade the people to exile her instead I know my father won't be able to deny what his people wanted so they set her free, I was planning to send someone after her…but…but…" her voice starts to break. "Everything happened so fast"

Mai didn't utter a word.

"After that incident I said to myself maybe I should have denied the truth but I just can't do it. "

"I'm sorry too princess."

"What for?"

"Because I know how important Natsuki is to you. And I know if you two were given enough time to talk she'll understand and she'll forgive you."

Shizuru smile "I guess we won't know that now wont we?"

Shizuru's back stiffened her senses went on alert. "Something is wrong…"

She was right Gen. Tate came rushing "They found us we need to go quick!"

Mai grab their packs.

Before they could even leave their spot Shizuru felt the wind blow. the hair in the back of head started to rise. She can see them hiding behind the trees. "There's no use to run. Their here."

They raise their weapon and get ready to fight "how many times do we have to do this?" Shizuru ask.

A vampire came out from the shadows chuckling "You've always been my favorite princess. You never made it easy for me. You make this chase fun." Ten more came out from the trees.

"Let's get it on then. HAAAAAAA!" Tate charged first.

* * *

And the battle begins.

"You've been with us for months but you barely say a word. What is your name kid?"

Silence

"*sigh* you know I want to help you but when you're like this I can't do anything."

"Then you should have left me to die."

"Death never cures the pain of life kid you should face it. Anyway I got you something."

She felt something heavy in her hand, metal "A gun?"

"Yup I had it made especially for you. Each button on the side has different texture so you'd know what's it function. This right here is for semi-automatic…." The man started to teach her the function of each button. "It carries 120 ammo's. It's a small weapon but deadly. It's bullet are genetically engineered to kill beast and vampires. So use it only when necessary, coz it's not cheap."

Natsuki smirk "How am I supposed to shoot someone WHEN I CAN'T SEE?"

"You are a smart kid you'll figure it out. While you're practicing use these ordinary bullets instead. Remember you only lost your sight not your skills use it. All of us have been through hard times use those pains and anger to survive, use it as your reason to live."

She felt him walk away. She held the gun in her hand. "A reason to live…" She released the safety…aim…and for the first time Natsuki fired a gun.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Archer75: Sorry for the very late update, I can't seem to find my head lately. Still I manage to finish this chapter, hope you'll like it.

* * *

All her senses are in alert, feeling ans smelling everything. She can hear even the drop of a dew from a leaf. She raised her gun, listening intently, feeling the movement on the ground…There! Her pulse rose, without inhibition she pulled the trigger… the bullet found its target.

"Alright! That was so cool it always amaze me how you do that. The guys are gonna love the meat of this thing?" Takeda carried the gazelle by his shoulder.

Natsuki put her gun back to her holster. Without saying a word she turned around and moved away.

"Hey wait for me…You don't say much you know that?"

Natsuki stopped "and for a man you talk too much" she said coldly before moving ahead living Takeda behind.

"Hey! Man…She's really pretty when she's cold like that, no wonder they called her ice." He followed her back to their camp.

* * *

Natsuki found a place where she could meditate away from the others, especially Takeda.

"Hey!"

Or not…

She felt him sit next to her.

"So tell me…What made you?" Takeda asked.

"What made me what?" She answered coldly.

"What made you become like this...like us?"

"You mean a mercenary?"

"Well...yeah. Like that."

"What made you like that?" She asked in return.

"Oh- me? My master decided he no longer needs me so here *_SHRUG*_ I am. What about you?"

"I tried to kill my master's fiancé"

"What! Why the heck would you do that? Are you crazy?"

"You know why I did that?"

"Why?"

"Because-" She turned to his direction "he asked too many questions" She said coldly.

"Uh-uhurm (clearing throat) I-" his voice rose an octave, it sounded like a squeak "I-uhurm…need to work on-on something…Yeah I-I need to go."

She felt relieved when she felt him rush back to camp.

But It didn't last a minute before she felt another presence around.

She sigh…"Why am I not surprised? Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"I need you to come with me."

She felt something in his voice. So she didn't say anything and follow him. She can tell by the direction their taking that they are moving back to camp.

They were almost at the camp when her nose caught a familiar scent…she froze on her track. "I know that scent." She followed her nose and moved closer to the scent and by the direction she's taking she knows its leading her back to their camp. She can hear the voices of her comrades and she can hear new voices…familiar voices…she greeted her teeth; she can feel her muscles contracted in cold anger.

As swift as the wind she turned to man behind her and pushes him against the tree. "Why?" she said in a low trembling voice.

The man gasps with the lack of air "you grew faster and stronger than I thought *smirk*" he's not surprise by her reaction. "Are you gonna hold me like this all night or your gonna let me talk?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and tried to control her anger she let him go. She didn't say a word but waited for his explanation.

"We found them on our way back to camp. They are being attacked I can tell by the way those vampires were dressed they were assassins. They needed help so we did what we always do…Stick our nose to other people's business."

"You know who she is, you know what I've been through, why did you bring them here?" She said with an accusing voice.

"One of them is wounded."

Natsuki froze.

"The wound is not deep but the arrow the hit her is poisoned. We both know it won't kill her but-"

"Who's wounded?"

He smiled "concerned?"

"I don't give a fuck about her...just tell me."

" Your statement s very contradicting well *shrug his shoulders* when you think about it this a good chance for you. You can watch-oh I mean listen her suffer for awhile, you can do whatever you want with her we'll not gonna stop you, we'll hold her friends for you."

"Do you have any cure?"

"Well we ran out of some of the herbs that we need for the cure, and it's not easy to acquire. It's on the other side of the mountain."

"What do you need?"

"I told you-"

"Just tell me!"

"I was thinking to send someone else to-"

"I'll go..."

Sigh "Fine. You're familiar with their texture and scent though it wont be easy coz you can't see, but hey i know you got many skills, but you have to be careful we both know what you're capable of but we also know your limitations." He gave her the name of the herbs that he needed and instruction on where and how to get them. He watched her bolted out immediately after giving instructions about everything.

He shook his head."You can never run away from what you feel kid. Well…" shrug his shoulders "we'll just have to see what happened next."

His almost near the camp when he heard the sky rumble…"Hmmm this night is getting more interesting by the minute."

The group found themselves inside a cave safe and dry from the pouring rain outside.

She can feel her body going numb and weak but she didn't say anything she didn't want to alarm her companions, especially when they are surrounded by unknown company.

"You don't look very well child are you alright?'

She can sense concern in his words but still not enough to trust him completely. It's hard for her to do that this days.

"I will be alright sir. I would like to thank you for your aid you have saved mine and my companions lives. We are in your debt."

"It's alright, we've been through a lot of situations like that." He sat beside her gently check her pulse. "Your pulse is a little fast princess. The poison is spreading fast." He said in a low voice careful not to let anyone here him.

Shizuru was alarmemed, she grab her dagger ready to defend herself with it. "How did-"

"There's no need to be alarmed princess. You and your friends are safe in here. My men and I have nothing against you and your men."

"How can we be sure? And how did you know who I am?" She's still not willing to take the man's word.

"I have been around with a lot of nobles for a long time my lady, I know one when I see one. And that" pointing at the hilt of her sword "can never hide who you are. You always carry the symbol of your kingdom with you."

"You know too much for a bandit" her voice grew colder and full of suspicions.

The man didn't say anything about her last statement "One of my men volunteered to get the herbs that you need my lady she'll be back before dawn tomorrow I suggest you rest well for tonight you'll be needing your strength."

* * *

The rocks are getting slippery, she almost got all the herbs that she needed, except for the last herbs growing at the top of this side of the mountains. She'd been grabbing and sniffing the leaves that her hand can grab. The temperature's gone colder and the breeze a little harder indicating that she's almost at the top of the rocky mountains. "It's gonna be around here somewhere." She pulled herself higher and continue sniffing every leafy that she could grab on. "Nice Natsuki now you're like a dog sniffing every freakin leaf in this freakin pile of rocks." She move a little more higher and finally found what she's looking for "finally". She assess how far she could be from the ground before letting go and letting her body fall, she slightly bent her knees when she land to lessen the impact of her fall "free fall-I always love doing that…" she move swiftly taking her way back.

* * *

"Someone's coming" said the assigned guard for that night

"Who is it?"

"I still can't tell from this weather…wait it's one of us, its ice, she's coming in fast."

'She's always good in tracking I thought it would take her awhile to find us here especially with this weather."

It didn't take long before the subject if their discussion stood before them dripping wet and with the necessary herbs at hand.

She said nothing, after handing the pouch with the herbs she moved inside the cave but away from the group.

"Aren't you gonna ask how she is?" he said over his shoulder.

"You already have what you need. Asking unnecessary questions would be pointless." She continue on her way.

"You know sometimes I forget that she's blind." Said the guard.

"Her sight might be gone kid, but she's not blind. She can see way better than all of us combind."

* * *

Even when she's far from the others she can still clearly hear their voices. She can't find the voice she wanted to hear, she focus on a different sound. Though most of the people inside the this cave are like her aside from the insects and small animals lurking in there they also have 3 humans with them bounty hunters to be exact and since she's already familiar with her companions own heart beat she looked for something new...not entirely new, just something she haven't heard for a long time…There she found it…It's beating is a little erratic and she can also her breathing hard. "He better work on those herbs fast or…" _wow-stop there or else what? That woman in there is the one responsible for what and where you are right now…Why did you even bother getting those herbs for her?_ She said to herself "Why indeed?"

* * *

It's getting hard for her to breath the posing is slowly breaking through her system. She wanted to send Tate to look for a medicine but she know it would be hard for this kind of weather and it wouldn't be safe for her and Mai to be left there alone with this unknown individuals.

The side of her lips rose a little, the last this happened to her someone was looking after her, keeping her warm and safe…

Well there's no need for lurking in the past. She find it hard to keep her eyes open anymore, no matter how hard she tried. She find it weird though little by little she started to feel comfortable and believe it or not somewhat safe…not completely but safer than before_"Hmmm weird indeed."_

* * *

She heard her muscles and her breathing relaxed though its still heavy but she felt it relaxed. She finally manage to rest.

"The fates can play rough sometimes. Just when I was thinking about giving up revenge. Here you are…Why do you always make it hard for me Shizuru. Until when are going to make me suffer?"

* * *

Archer75: Reviews please, thank you for reading…


	12. Chapter 12

Archer75: Sorry for the long wait I got tied up with a lot of things. I'll try to finish this story up as soon as I can. Enjoy the read I won't make you wait long this time I will update as soon as possible.

* * *

Though the air is still a little damp from last night's weather she can already feel the warmness of the sun in her face.

While the others are resting inside she decided to get away for awhile. She needed to think. This unexpected turn of events turns her systems into total chaos especially her feelings.

There was a point in her life when the only thing that kept her going was the idea of revenge. To cause pain for those who have caused her pain. To make them feel how it felt to be left alone, to be taken from the only thing that gave your life meaning. To make them see her hate, her anger.

Then as time goes by she gave up the idea. She started to live the life that she's on right now. Even though she doesn't say it out loud she started to be grateful with her companions, even that annoying and mouth blabbering Takeda. They have given her a new purpose, especially their leader. Nobody knows what his real name is, they call him 'leader' cause that's what he is to them. Little by little he made her realize that there are other reasons for living, funny though coz he's the one who gave her the idea of revenge. But she admits that was the only thing that could pull her from the deepest pit of her life before and now that she manage to get out of it, the sudden appearance of her bitter past might just pull her back. She needs to think, and find a way out of this.

Unconsciously her hand went to her chest. She can no longer feel it's beating. She can't remember when it stopped all she know is from the moment her heart stopped beating she became completely like them an undead but she swore to herself that she will never be a monster "why? Kisha please help me out of this. I can still feel the hate but I'm no longer sure what to do, I'm lost."

* * *

After a few hours of sleep and taking the medicine she assume the leader of the group gave her, Shizuru felt a lot better than last night.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"A lot better thank you" she gave the leader a gentle smile "though I didn't manage to thank the man who is responsible for it."

He smiled "actually it's a she and she's a little loner, she wants to be alone most of the time. She will join us when she's ready."

"Oh" that puzzled her a little "and I didn't manage to get your name sir."

His smile turned into a chuckle "aye, they call me 'leader' around here."

"Just leader?"

"just leader"

"Well then, nice to meet you leader, when my two companions are well rested we need to get going, we can't stay in one place for long."

"Your still weak princess, and if I let you leave it won't be long before those men or things whatever they are that were after you the other day will find you, you won't be able to defend yourself the way when you're well. Better rest."

"We will only bring harm to your men, those are not ordinary assassins, and they would go after not only us but also to those who are helping us. Please I don't want to lose lives in my account I already have too much in my hand." Her tone is full of anguish and pain.

"We assure you that won't happened to us miss"

Shizuru didn't know why her heart skipped when she heard that voice. She looked at the direction of the voice but she can bare make up the face, she stand in the shadows. She gasps when the figure slowly stepped into the light.

"but it would be best if we let them go if they want to leave, leader" continued the cold voice.

Shizuru was a little lost for words when she got to see the figure from the shadows. Her hair flows freely on her shoulders like a silk in the night. She believes this woman in front of her is very beautiful if only… she'd take the mask she's wearing off, but the coldness in her voice makes her feel uncomfortable.

" Shizuru this is the woman we were just talking about, this is ice."

"Ara-it's nice to finally meet you ice. I would like to thank you for what you did. You have saved me from a lot of pain."

Ice said nothing in return.

Leader feeling the awkwardness in the air cleared his throat. "Where are you up to miss?" Even though he knows that Ice is also familiar with Shizuru's real status he didn't want the princess to know that and since Ice is wearing the mask they only use when their on a mission shows that she too doesn't want to be known. Interesting…Interesting indeed he can't wait to see the outcome of this little charade.

"I believe it would be better if you don't know. But we really need to get going, we need to do something really important."

"Has this got something to do, with the group that is slowly causing your kind to extinction?" said the leader.

Shizuru's eyes widened. She had no idea that this man in front of her is also aware of their current situation.

Ice became alarmed by this but didn't say a word. How come their leader didn't inform her about this?

"*sigh* I don't know how you manage to know about that, this creatures whatever they are, are good with cleaning their tracks, but yes it has got something to do with that." Shizuru faced the bright light in the horizon. "I'm no longer sure if how many of my kind as you put it are left. When my-my parents let me escape we received news that two families of our –our kind were massacred. Though no attack is being made to anyone else shows that they are only after us, they have not taken any material things, only the blood, and from what I've heard all of it is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Drained, when they left the bodies it's dried out for whatever reason they took every last drop of blood from the body and I have no idea how they did it. Even a vampire who hasn't taken any blood for centuries can't drain a blood from a body that way. "

" Some of us manage to escape and went into hiding, and some of us like me try to find a way to be enlightened about this things." Sadness and pain filled her voice. "And most of us are no longer sure if we still have a home to come back too. Now I hope you understand how important it is for us to reach our destination without further delay."

"Won't it be safer if you just hide and wait for this to end just like the others?" Natsuki tried so hard not to show any concern in her voice but she was not so sure if she was successful coz she felt leader's muscles tightened a little, she's not sure if his intrigued or concerned.

"Yes, ice you're right it would be safer, but until when? I cannot wait and hide somewhere knowing that every hour of everyday my kind is being hunted and being slaughtered like animals. I need to find a way to end this killing. I need to find a way to make things good again." Shizuru said in a gloomy tone.

"Things will never be good again." Ice said.

Shizuru puzzled "excuse me?"

"Nothing." She didn't wait for any comment and left.

The two was left speechless.

The leader clears his throat to break the awkward moment. "Ahhh, sorry about that she ah- tent to do that sometimes."

"It's alright"

After a few moment of silence leader spoke.

"In times like this princess you'll be needing all the help you can get. We-I would like to offer our services."

Shizuru was a little surprise but she managed to hide it. "Ara- I-I don't know leader it wouldn't be safe-"

Leader laughed "Safe? Hahahaha! I'm sure by know you already know what we are princess, we are never safe and danger has always been our drug. Please I know this s the right thing to do. Please let us help."

After giving it a thought she decided it must be for the best. She know sooner or later they will find them and the more they escape the more it becomes harder for them to go on, last night's event was an example. She had to see this through "very well. Thank you."

* * *

They have been travelling for two nights towards east. They got no traces of being followed. Ice decided to meditate for awhile just like what she always does.

Peace…she can't remember how it feels to be at peace. Why is she here, why is fate being so cruel to her what had she done in her past lives to deserve this? Why is-"What do you want?" she doesn't need her sight to know who it is that disturbed her trail of thoughts.

"I can tell you're thinking deeply. Is something wrong?"

"It's none of your concern princess." She answered coldly.

"We might be together for awhile, wouldn't it be better if we get a long a little better, especially since you saved my life?"

"Please don't come any closer" she said when she felt her moved, she's too close for her own comfort, Ice turned towards her "I'm being civil and I believe that is enough. Please don't ask for more because you'll never have it from me." She was about to walk away when she heard her talk again.

"This place where were heading. This is the place where I can find the answer I am seeking. It was written in our ancestor's journal that when the time comes when our existence is threatened we have to go to mount Ashmaire. It holds all the answers. It says our entire history is in there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not sure if I'll make it back. The fight gets tougher every time. I have to know what is this all about so I could fix it. I just want my people to feel safe again."

"Safety is just an illusion."

"No Ice each one of us has our own safe place. You just have to find yours."

"I used to think I had mine but it turned out to be my prison, my nightmare. If you have nothing else to say I need to be alone."

"I want you to be my friend ice, there is something about you that I can't explain. "

"Better leave it at that then, you'll never find any answer for that. Please leave me."

"As you wish."

* * *

Every step she's taking felt heavier than the first Shizuru can't understand why she's feeling this way towards that girl. It feels like when she's around her she's filling something inside her. Weird. She looked up at the moon "Ara, its bigger tonight, I hope you can see this too Natsuki." She felt a lone tear escaped her eyes when she realized the impossibility of her wish. "I wish I could have told you sooner, it would have made a difference, you could still be here with me, then all of this wouldn't be so hard. I miss you."

They are half way there, it's been five long day

They were not attacked by the assassins. Shizuru want to believe that they failed to track them down but she knew better.

"The past days has been uneventful princess." General Tate said.

"I know it's nice to be at peace every once and awhile ne *smirk*?"

The general chuckled "indeed, this is a luxury we rarely experience recently, but we both know they are just there waiting for the right moment to attack. Maybe our number is what's holding them back."

"It could be, for now I want to cherish every moment of it" her eyes found its favorite figure lately.

The general followed her gaze "It amazes me how she can move with ease. Their leader said she's blind but you can't tell it by the way she moves and she's even carrying a gun. I wonder how she can shoot her foes with it."

"I wonder that myself"

"You know with just a touch you can find all the answers you want."

"Actually I was tempted but, I don't know something's tellin me it wouldn't be a good idea. You know I don't use my skills for my own benefit."

"*laugh* Indeed princess, that is one thing I admire about you."

The general fell silent and it didn't go unnoticed by the princess.

"Something in your mind general?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking, that girl reminds me of someone, I just can't point out who."

"Hmmm, and I thought I was the only one."

The general's forehead wrinkled "you felt it too? Now it made me curious about that mask. Why is she trying to hide her face? I can't tell she's pretty."

Shizuru's brows rose "ara-and how can you say that please pray tell, don't tell me you can see through things."

"I wish, but no, I feel it you know, intuition. I'm good with that when it comes to women." He puffed his chest a little bit.

Shizuru laughed at this little display of confidence "ara-ara cocky aren't we general?"

"No just had my share of women. Anyway I hope we could reach our destination without any problem."

"You're right general, we can only hope."

* * *

Dawn. A day more and they'll reach Ashmair then maybe things would be they way they were. She walk a little bit to clear her mind she didn't make it that far when she felt the hair behind her neck rose and that only means one thing. Without second though she pulled out her gun and fire to the direction of the movement. After firing a couple of rounds she run as fast as she can back to their camp she can tell that a fight is already happening in there. She change her ammo who ever this bastards are they are not leaving this place without losing someone, if any of them mange to leave.

She kneel and put her free hand on the ground and listen, she felt something from behind, she ducked and felt the blade of a sword pass through her, she turned and fired she felt something hit the ground hard. "Right through the heart you bastard." A lot is happening around her. She blocked and fired, she can tell which one is her foe by the movement they are creating she already memorized her companion's movement and sounds.

Among all the chaotic sounds around her, her ears are centered to one specific sound it's beating is frantic she moved closer to its source. Then she felt it a cold chill ran down her spine, she heard her heart beat faster, without even thinking she jump towards her direction, she felt something sharp slashed through her face, before her body touched the ground she fired. Then everything went black.

* * *

Shizuru didn't feel it coming when she turned she saw a sword about to cut her head off but before she could even blink a figured came out of nowhere and caught the blade for her. She hear a shot and saw the assassin fell to the ground.

She saw the other assassins fall back to the trees. Her attention went back to her rescuer. She's not moving.

"No, I-ice?" she knelt beside her she lift her head gently that's when her mask fell from her face.

Shizuru's eyes went wide and her body froze…

Mai came running towards Shizuru "princess are you alright?" She got worried when she got no answer from her she kneel beside her " princess are you hurt? Do you-" she froze.

Mai's eyes went wide "it-it can't be" she moved closer and brush the hair out of ice's face "b-but-"

"Are you two alright?" General Tate came running. "Is there something-" he stopped on his track when he recognize the woman Shizuru's holding "it can't be." He moved closer "N-Natsuki?"

* * *

That's about it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Uhhhmmmm...sorry for the long wait.I have no excuse really i just didn't have that much enthusiasm to write here we go the new chapter i hope this one is better than the other. And longer too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness surrounds her but she doesn't care, she's used to it, she can't even remember what light looks like, she can't hear a single sound in this place "hmmm" she can't think of any things else to do, so she just sit there not having the strength to move, she felt weak, she can't remember how she got there.

She can't tell how long she'd been sitting there but she still doesn't feel like moving until she saw something from afar "what the-"she stood and made a step towards the thing she's seeing, or she thinks she's seeing "is that—a light?" she's not aware that her step turned into a walk, and when she saw the light moving away from her it turned into a run "wait, no. Wait!" she sprinted and reached out her hand "No!"

* * *

Her head and her heart are in turmoil while her body is frozen, she kept staring at the person on her lap. Her heart felt heavy she wanted to cry but not a single tear escaped her eyes, her blood felt cold yet her body felt so warm.

She blinked when she heard her moan

"She's coming around"

She was not even sure who said it, all her attention is on the girl in her arms, she pulled her closer, brushing the hair away and tucking it behind her ear "N-Natsuki?" her throat felt dry, God she missed saying her name knowing she's actually there.

"noo.."Natsuki moaned.

Shizuru gently tapped her cheek to wake her up "Natsuki? Can you hear me c'mon wake up"

They watched as she slowly wake with a moan "Huh-oooh."

Shizuru held her down when she tried to get up "don't move yet" her brain no longer works she can't think straight so she just let her body do the work for her. She let her fingers caress her cheeks, she let her heart do stunts she's deemed impossible and her eyes roam on her face trying to remember every part that she missed all these years.

She feels warm and safe she can't remember when was the last she felt like this. She moved closer to her source of warmth wrapping her arms around it. She can't hold the moan that escaped her lips. It smells so good. This scent is familiar…ah yes she knows what it is, it's lavender, this scent always make her feel…lavender…lavender…then it draw on to her.

Shizuru was not able to stop herself from blushing when she felt Natsuki's arms wrap around her with a moan, she was not expecting that but it's a very welcome reaction, but she could even fully enjoy the moment she felt her stiffen.

Before she could even say a word, the body she cradle hastily left it's place.

"Don't-touch-me-ever-again" Natsuki said gritting her teeth.

Shizuru felt her throat contracted, she never expected seeing her again like this. Her dream has far more better scenes than this. She tried to reach out but she stopped herself before she could even come closer. She doesn't want to push her more. "Are you alright?" she can't think of anything else to say.

"huh-you don't give a shit about what I feel…You never did."

The next she saw was Natsuki's back, she tried to follow her but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It would be better to leave her for awhile. She needs time."

"Time" she whispered "is something I have wasted not telling her how much she meant to me. Time is something I despised from the moment I lost her. I am not going to let her go again without her knowing the truth. Maybe this time we'll both have the peace we've been looking for all this wasted years. "

"I know princess but even if you follow her now and explain everything you're going to say will only fall on deaf ears. Give her some time to calm down first."

She felt everyone went along their doing something she doesn't care about her eyes never left the path Natsuki went through. Her heart and her mind are fighting over about what to do. She was about to move when she felt someone held her back.

"I-I think it would be better to leave her alone for awhile we both know it's for the best princess."

"I don't know what's right anymore Mai. For years I've been doing the right thing base on what other people thought, but what about what's right for me Mai? I can't remember what happiness feels like anymore." She didn't bother brushing the lone tears which escaped her eyes.

* * *

She kept running without any clear direction, she has to get as far away from her as possible.

She wished that her feelings vanished along with her sight so she won't feel this hurt.

Why she she just be numb when her heart stopped beating?

Just when she was starting to start living her life again.

She just kept running and running and running

* * *

"We failed again my lord." He said while kneeling in front of a man wearing a black cloak.

"You told me that the next time you face her you'll bring me her blood 'every last drop' that's what you said. Now you're telling me she got help? You insolent fool! Of course she'll get help you moron! She's not dumb that's why I gave you more men!"

"Forgive us my lord those creatures she's with were unexpectedly skillful."

"Skillful? Skillful? You and you're men were trained to the best warriors all over the seven kingdoms and yet you can't bring me a single princess." As the man in the cloak raised his hand so did the man kneeling down struggling and gasping for air as if being choked. "I want her blood. Her blood is the missing peace. I have waited century for this I am not going to let your incompetence fail me. The next time you fail to delivers her blood to me I'll take yours and feed your body to the wolves. Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes my l-lord"

He waved his hand throwing his minion on the wall "you cannot escape from me forever princess I will have you. Carlos!" He called out.

"My lord?" The vampire appeared kneeling in front of the man in cloak.

"I want you to go with them and bring her blood to me. Don't fail me."

"As you wish my lord" He stood

"Carlos"

"My lord?"

"Every last drop"

"It will be done" as quickly as he came so as when he left.

* * *

Natsuki has no idea where she is all she know is she has to run and go as far away from her as possible, when she felt she has reached a clearing she stopped. She felt let the wind brushes her face "if only the wind can take all the pain away…"

The wind carry the scent of the grass and leaves, she can hear a river a few hundred yards away.

They used to live in a place like this, her parents, Naisha...

"_Natsuki!" she turned and saw her sister running towards her, she's holding something in her hands_ "_I got something for you" she reached out her clasp hands._

"_What is it?" I kneel so I could see perfectly what she got for me "It's not a frog or a spider is it" I gave her my 'don't you dare look'._

_She giggled "no silly, c'mon open my hands"._

_I'm still suspicious but I just can't say no to her every time I see her eyes sparkle with delight. I reached for her hands and gently spreading it readying myself for anything that might jump out of it._

_I gasp when I saw something flew away from it. It was a butterfly its, lovely blue wings mixed with black flapped rapidly capturing the opportunity of being free; we both watched it until it was lost in our sight. _

"_It was beautiful thank you Naisha" she gathered her in her arms and showers her with small kisses all over her face._

_Naisha wiggled free from arms giggling she pulled my hand "C'mon Nat mama made pie, I'm hungry."_

_I laugh "you always think with your stomach."_

_We walked home. Our mom is waiting for us._

I let myself fall on the bed of grass, wishing it would just swallow me whole. "Even in death I can no longer be with you. My soul is already damned; I just wished I could turn back the time. I just…I just." I let a sob escape by throat and just like a dam I started to release all the pain that I tried to bottle up inside me for decades. She felt a ball of energy bursting inside her "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed, she let it all go. She felt warm tears roll down her face.

Decades can never erase the pain she'd been through. Only revenge can take it all away.

Everyone is gathered near the fire, though they were chatting and looking relaxed, you can still feel guard up.

Shizuru's eyes never left Natsuki's trail. It has been too long there's still no sign of her.

* * *

"_Natsuki"_

"_Hmmmm" she moan, it's too early to wake up._

"_C'mon honey, you need to wake up we don't have much time."_

_She open her eyes but she immediately closed it when she was greeted by a bright light. She tried again this time slowly so her eyes could adjust. She looked at the person looking down at her. _

_When she completely recognize her she bolted up "Mama?" she wasn't able to control her voice it came out like a squeak._

"_Honey listen very carefully-"_

"_Mama" she launch to her mother's arms and cried "I missed you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what dear?"_

_She felt her mama's arms around her, it felt so warm and comfortable. She felt safe, something she hasn't felt for a long time. "I-I" she can't complete her sentence._

"_Dear listen to me we don't have much time" _

_She felt her body being push away, she clings harder "no please"_

"_Natsuki look at me"_

_She stiffen her mama only uses her name when she's mad, she pulled herself up but still not letting go of her._

"_Child you've been suffering far too long. You need to let go of all those anger and pain. You need to learn to forgive."_

"_But"_

"_Ssshsss. You listen. You will suffer if you choose to. You have a choice dear."_

"_Please I just want it all to go away. Please take me with you. I just want to be with you and papa and Naisha."She cried even harder to her mama's shoulder._

"_Soon you will be given that choice child."_

"_What? Why not now please take me with you."_

"_No child, not yet you still have a role to fulfill, you need to finish what you have started."_

"_But mama-"_

"_You have to go back."_

"_Please no" she felt her mama's body leave her grasp, no matter how hard she tries to grab it her hand just come though. "No mama please take me with you."_

"_Soon child, you will be given that choice. Remember what I told you. We love you."_

"_No mama! Mama!"_

* * *

"Mama!" She bolted up. She was greeted by darkness she almost panicked but she kept calm and tried to remember everything.

She fell asleep on the grass bed. Her clothing is slightly wet with dew. She'd been there for awhile it's already dawn she can smell it.

Her mind went back to her dream. Her mama. It's been over one hundred years yet her face is still clear to her. _"soon you will be given that choice" _that's what her mama said. Soon, but first she have to finish up something.

"So be it mama. So be it." She stood up and take in a healthy breath of air "if facing her again and her kind is what it takes to be with my family then I'll do it. I will finish this quest and be with my family."

She turned and walked back to the direction she took before. Her movement and aura has change, she has now a clear mission in mind, to help Shizuru finish her quest she so she could fulfill her role and finally have the peace she wanted.

* * *

She hasn't slept a blink. She's not even tired after all that has happened the other day. Her mind is sick with worry. Natsuki is not back still. "Maybe I should just-" she was not able to finish her sentence when she saw her walk towards the camp sight. The others saw her too but they all didn't make a move to go near her.

She was about to do what others won't when she realized that Natsuki is actually walking directly towards her. She was not even able breath when she stands directly in front of her and talk.

"I will finish what I have started and that is to get you to where you're going safely but that's it. Don't even think that this will change everything. It would be better if we both forget about everything that has happened yesterday and pretend that we still don't know each other."

Shizuru was taken aback "Natsuki I-"

"That's all I'm asking." She didn't even wait for Shizuru to say anything and just pass her.

Shizuru was left their standing mouth slightly open. Her mind is still trying to process what just transpired between her and Natsuki just a few seconds ago.

"You know sometimes I'm wondering if she's really blind."

Leader elbowed Takeda "don't poke your nose to other people's business"

"I was just-"he held his tongue when he saw the look the leader gave him.

"The only thing we can do is to wait and let fate take its course."

**TBC**

* * *

That's it hope you liked it. Review please ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Archer75**: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I will really try to finish this story as soon as I can. Please be patient. Thank you for waiting and enjoy your read

* * *

We keep on walking; I don't know where we are or where we're going. I don't want to think, it hurts my heart when I think. Funny it no longer beats but I can still feel the pain.

"_I think it would be better if we pretend we don't know each other"_

"_Natsuki please"_

"_I've had enough! I was trying to live my life why do you always have to ruin it for me."_

"_No Natsuki, please lets-"_

"_What? Lets what? Talk? Talking will take us nowhere. The last time I tried I lost the only thing that was left from me. Now just stay out of my way." She left without waiting for any reply._

She can feel her body tremble from suppressed anger. She silently wished that those bastards who attacked them yesterday will come back so she could waste away her anger with them.

"Wait!" Someone shouted far ahead.

"I think we've arrived."

Ahh yes the mystery place. They've been travelling six long days just to find this place which according to little princess, holds the answer to her specie's problem.

Leader told her it's ok if she doesn't want to go, cause he's aware of her past and he knows she's not comfortable with Shizuru around.

"But noooo, I fucking said I could take it, that I'm tired of running away" she tried to imitate her tone when she said those words to their leader. "I should have fucking stayed at that cave and not have this confusing shit right now" she mumbled to herself sarcastically.

"You said something?" Takeda asked.

"Yes." She answered in a cold voice. "Fuck off."

The man was taken aback. Natsuki never said anything like that to him before. He's aware that his stepping his boundary sometimes but Natsuki never told her to fuck off before-well she didn't use the exact words really. He kept his distance just make sure he'll get out of it alive.

* * *

Shizuru's eyes followed Natsuki longingly. Their brief talk later bring back a lot of emotions she haven't felt for a long time, uncertainty, doubt, anger, frustration and insecurity. Wow she never knew she could feel all this emotions at the same time.

"I think we've arrived"

Her attention was diverted to the trees up ahead.

"So this is the place" Mai whispered.

"Yes. I've been here before, every pure blood who reaches maturity has to have a pilgrimage through here. Our elders told us that this place holds the answer to all our questions. I had no idea what they meant by that until today."

"Where to next miss?" asked the leader.

"Up ahead there's a hidden cave. I'll lead from here it won't be easy to find when you're new to the place."

It didn't take them long before they find the cave, the opening was covered with thick vines making it a little hard to find when you don't know where to look.

* * *

"This is a sacred place, not everyone is allowed inside. I need to go alone."

"But Pr-"

Shizuru raised her hand stopping Tate to speak further.

"I know this is a hard time but we must respect this scared ground. There is no other way in and out of this cave but here."

"Someone might be already inside waiting to cut your throat" says a cold voice.

She doesn't have to look up to know who it is "I will be fine." Without turning back she went inside alone.

Natsuki is not comfortable with the idea of Shizuru going in there alone, but she doesn't want to sound too concerned so she let it go.

The rest of the party prepared the camp near the cave. She felt Tate Stood Guard at the opening of the cave.

* * *

It's been awhile since Shizuru went inside and it's making Natsuki uneasy. So when she felt Tate left his spot for awhile she snick in.

When she reached the deeper part of the cave she realized she had no idea where to go. The route before her has three passages she felt the wind coming from three directions.

"Wind?"

" _There is no other way in and out of this cave but here."_

"You better have a good reason for lying Shizuru or else."

She doesn't know where to go so she did what she always does when hunting.

She knelt and put her hands on the floor of the cave, feeling any movement there is. She listened to any sound her sensitive ear can hear.

It took awhile but she finally got something. A foot step heading her way. She moved fast and hid behind a big rock. She thought it might be Shizuru but it's better to be safe than sorry.

The foot step is getting close.

* * *

"I thought I said I need to go in alone?"

Natsuki instinct kicked in and reach for her gun. If she still have a heart it would have beat faster that her bullets.

"There's no need for that Natsuki."

There is something in Shizuru's voice that she can't seem to detect, it sounded new to her.

"I-im sorry. It's been awhile since someone snacked on me like that." She put down her gun "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"*sigh* No. I-I"

Now she knew what it is, hopelessness. She never heard her sound like that before. Heck it's Shizuru. She always has a plan, a way around things. She never sound desperate or hopeless for Shizuru there is always a way out.

"We better go back outside" she said

"I don't know what made me come here but I really thought I was going to find something here." Shizuru said in a small voice.

"Find what?"

"Answers. Why is this happening? Who's behind all of this? I just, I-just *sigh*"

Natsuki fell silent, she became more confused. She knew she still hate this woman before her, but she can't help feeling a little sympathetic, just a little. "We'll find answers elsewhere. Right now let's go back." She wasn't thinking when she grabbed Shizuru's hand and walk back to the opening of the cave.

But it didn't escape Shizuru's senses.

* * *

"Her hand, she's holding my hands" squeals her mind. She let her guide her out of the cave. She no longer cares where they're going as long as Natsuki keeps holding her.

She's so happy, she wants to jump and scream, she wants to-"ow!"

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"I-I tripped" It's a good thing Natsuki is blind or she would have seen her face turned red like a beacon.

"Are you alright?"

She pulled herself together "Yes I-I" it was when she noticed where they were "I think were lost."

Natsuki's left eyebrow raised.

"She still looks so cute when she does that eyebrow thing" she said to herself again. She watched as Natsuki moved around and felt their surroundings "yep, she's still cute, her hair still looks like silk at the dark, her lips are still-still…Why do I keep on talking to myself anyway?"

"Shizuru-"

"Hmmm?"

"How did we get lost?"

"I know right." She said dreamily.

"Are you listening to me?" Natsuki is starting to get annoyed

"Huh?" Shizuru woke herself up from her fantasy land. "Yeah I-I'm sorry I was thinking."

"Good. Keep on thinking about the way out. You said there is only one way in and out of this cave."

"I know." She herself is a little puzzled "I've been here many times but I've never seen this place before. How did you manage to pull me through here?"

"I was just following the trail back. I felt wind coming from these parts and there's movement up ahead."

"Movement, you mean there's someone up ahead?"

"Yes, since were the only-" Natsuki grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the walls of the cave.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If were lost and there's movement there it only means it not our crew."

Shizuru nod in agreement. "We better move quietly. I want to know what lies ahead."

* * *

Natsuki pulled her back before she could make another step "no we go back, I don't think we can handle an ambush and-" before she could finish she felt something."Shizuru what is it?" She moved closer to her side.

She saw something or someone moving towards them. "It's alright Natsuki, I believe I know who that is." She bows her head as a sign of respect to the person who is now standing before them.

"Come with me" the man said as he turned around from where he came.

They followed him. It didn't take long before Shizuru saw light . They ended up in a clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. The place looks magical.

Natsuki felt a lot of energy around this place, a lot of movement too. She whispered to Shizuru "We are not alone." She didn't get any answer from her. "Shizuru what is it?"

Amazement can't even describe what she's feeling right now. Her eyes went wide when she saw something behind the trees. Her eyes grew even wider (if it's even possible) when it caught something, hiding behind the flowers. "I-I can't believe it. I thought they were extinct?"

"What?" when she didn't hear an answer Natsuki nudge shizuru a little "What is it?"

"Behind those trees, there's I can't believe it but it's a unicorn. A unicorn Natsuki, and-and there's a pixie in those bushes. I know they existed but they were supposed to be gone for over a thousand years."

Natsuki fell silent. Wow Creatures that were supposed to be extinct. She can tell how in awe Shizuru is, if only…if only she can see them too.

"It's amazing if only-" she didn't manage to finish her statement when she turned and saw Natsuki's grim face. "Natsuki I-" she can't find the right words to say.

"I have been waiting for a long time. How long has it been princess? Two hundred years." Said the small man. His hair and mustache are already gray but you can still see a strong energy surrounding him.

"Yes. It has been awhile elder. I have been here a couple of times before but I didn't know about this place." She turned her gaze to the man before her but her mind still sees Natsuki's forlorn face.

"It is because you were not ready to find it yet. Not alone." His eyes turned to Natsuki.

Her eyes went back to the person behind her with a questioning look "what do you mean?"

"This place only reveals itself to those who need to find it or when someone is ready and worthy to find it. This place has been here since the beginning of time. This became a refuge for those creatures that needed sanctuary. No one can harm them here, it's as if this place was made for them, but this place also holds answers that you've been seeking, but working through it will be up to you."

"The thing that has been hunting my kind, what is it?" She asked in a stern voice.

The elder signaled them to follow. They end up in front of a cliff, its rocky walls is adorned with drawing of some kind. It's like telling a story.

"I have been guarding this place even before your kind came. I have marked all the important details of history. The creation, the change of time." He points to the pictures before them "and here, this is when your kind arrived in this planet."

Shizuru was shocked "Arrived? You mean my kind is not really from here?"

The elder smiled "Of course not. Didn't you even wonder why your kind is different from the usual creatures living in this planet?"

"Well no. There are a lot of magical creature existing in this planet so I found no reason to question my existence." She defended.

"Well now you know" he sounded amused.

Natsuki just kept quiet and absorb every detail in. She herself finds it hard to believe these new revelations.

"When your kind arrived thousands of years ago aboard a vessel I have never seen before, I thought they were just dropping by, trying to look at things and then just leave, just like some of those ship things I have seen before."

"There are others?" Shizuru can't believe all of this.

"Yes, anyway. Your kind stayed. Before your kind though there is already a raise from another world made this planet their home. The humans."

"Humans are aliens too?!" another shocking revelation.

This made Natsuki focus even more but she still didn't utter a single word.

"Yes and if you kept interrupting me I won't be able to finish my story." He finds the princess's reactions amusing.

"Forgive me please continue."

"As I was saying the magical creatures that you saw were the ones who belong in this planet, this world was made for them, but they don't have the strength to fight back to those who came to their world, they find themselves hidden in here kept safe from the creature who took their world. Human raise has been here before your kind came. Human has this ability to spawn faster compared to your kind making their population larger than yours. Of course you can't hear your kind complain the more humans the more for food for your kind."

Natsuki cleared her throat.

The elder turned to Natsuki and smiled "I'm sorry. They find the time in this planet slower than from which they came from. Your kind divided the lands into 7 territories. Your kind is too territorial; anyone who crosses their territory is considered a threat. "

"How come you know so many things about us?"

"I have been watching. One of your kind was chosen to be here. He found this place and learned a lot of things from it. That is when he realized how to value life, even that of a human. This man, this vampire as you call your selves is your grandfather princess."

Shizuru fell silent.

"It still doesn't give us any answer as to why the pure bloods are being murdered." Natsuki said out lout for the first time since they arrived.

"It wasn't easy for the princess's grandfather to make his people accept his new ways. Those were the darkest times for humans. They were just food for the vampire and nothing more. Your grandfather showed then another way of increasing your number and the humans were the key though when they change they lack the gift that a pure blood have, it gave them security."

"And free slaves" Natsuki added.

"Yes." The elder answered regretfully.

"But who is doing all of this? Why do they drain the blood of a pure blood?" Shizuru asked.

"Not just an ordinary blood princess. They were looking a special one, a blood that holds greater power than all others. When an ordinary vampire consumes a blood of the one is pure they can acquire their gifts but only for a moment. This special blood however can give them these gifts permanently. Your grandfather was not the only one who was chosen that day when he found this place it was all who belongs to his blood line."

This made Natsuki jerk. "What about those other pure bloods why were they killed if they knew whose blood they were looking for?"

"They don't. This history of your family princess was hidden by your grandfather because of this very reason, even from your father. That is why they were killing those pure bloods to find the one they were looking for. Your blood Shizuru is the one they want. How they manage to learn about I don't know."

This time Shizuru felt fear. Her blood. All along they were looking for her "But what about my father?"

"Even if they manage to take his blood, it doesn't hold the same strength as yours. You have your grandfathers blood in you princess." He explained.

"How-how can I get through this?" her mind is in rumble she can't think clearly, all this information is hard for her take in.

"There is no way for you to change who you are princess, but you were not meant to go through this alone." He looked at Natsuki "you were not meant to find this place alone."

Shizuru's eyes turned to Natsuki.

"You were meant to be with her."

Natsuki stepped back "Now that is something I don't want to go through all over again."

* * *

**Archer75: Tell me what you think. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I know it's been awhile but, a lot of things happened and I kind of got stuck, anyhow. Here's the next part of the story. Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you watch the world move while you're standing on the top of a hill doing nothing? You just let time slip by. Watching things come to life then die. Having this feeling that you simply exist and not alive.

Well technically I'm already dead, but you know what I mean…

That is what I feel, that is what I have become for years after everything was taken away from me. I let the world move around me, I let every moment pass me by. It was an easy life, you wake, you sleep, you eat, you kill and among all of those you feel nothing.

Then she heard the old man's voice in her head.

"_you need her to get through this."_

I was so used to this kind of life, why does she have to come back and take it away again? What have I done in the past to warrant all of this?

She felt someone behind her, she already have a pretty good idea who it is.

"Child I know you are confused."

"Confusion is not the right word to describe how I feel old man. I have done my part, we brought her here just like what we have agreed on and I believe that is enough."

"You don't understand child. She is the only hope of your kind"

"SHE IS NOT MY KIND!" She felt her body tremble in anger. "Her kind took everything away from me. I don't give a fucking shit about them."

The old man sigh "You don't understand, if she doesn't get through this everything will be lost."

Natsuki clenched her fist "I have nothing else to lose." She started to move, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised especially when she didn't hear him move. "Let me go…" She said in a low and cold tone.

He let his hand drop but not before making her face him "I remember a wise man said before, that everything happens for a reason. We may not understand it now but things will become clearer soon enough. What the princess did, to your sister" he paused "she did the right thing."

"YOU fucking bastard!"she swing her hand to his direction, but her arm hit something hard and strong.

He grips her hand stopping any further action from the girl "now see there's your problem child you always act too soon."

Natsuki is starting to understand that this man is no ordinary being; he is strong despite his age "what do you want from me?"

He kept his voice calm "I want you to understand. She needs you, more than anything else."

"She has no use for me. She made that clear years ago."

"Your heart is full of anger child."

"My heart is already dead old man. "

He smiled "No it is not child. It is still here" he touched her chest "It just sleeps and waits for you to feel again." He sat to a rock beside him "it is a gift you see, a special gift that not all of you could have."

"I don't need your lecture old man. And I don't want to spend more time anywhere with her around. I have done my part."

"AAh. Then why are you here now?" He laughed when he saw her face turned red "you see child you are here because you still care."

Natsuki snapped "That's a lie"

"You cannot hide anything from me child. You followed her here because you were worried that she'd been inside the cave for so long…alone."

"That's-I-I mean..I…I" She can't believe she can't think of anything to say.

"Why don't you sit and let me tell you a story."

"I don't have-"

"Yes you do, you have to. Maybe this will make you understand a lot of things."

And the story begins…

* * *

"The vampires as you call them has been in this planet for two hundred years yet they've noticed that their kind hasn't increased in number that much.

Until they found a way.

The humans.

They found out that they can make them somewhat like them and they are not only food. But they have to share their blood first for not doing so will have a side effect and it's not good. They continue on with the process and they started to see that the humankind is not as they expected them to be. They are not as strong as they are and they do not posses special qualities like them except for speed and strength. Still its better than letting their species grow slowly.

This type of lifestyle continues, humans were no longer just food they became their new born, their child. Everything was turning out fine until someone turned a child, the boy was only three. At first the Vampires were fascinated by the new being that they've made.

A young vampire, imagine that. It was very fresh to their eyes seeing someone so young and fresh, he became the favourite of everyone.

It wasn't long until they've noticed that the child won't feed on blood. They gave him human food but still he won't eat, they were a little bothered especially his creator who treated the boy as his son, but they decided to let him be.

The vampires were bothered when they've heard nothing from the boy's creator for days, when they decide to check on him it was already too late. They found him in his own home, heart ripped out. They thought that someone came in and killed him. They went looking for the boy but they can't find him. They were worried that he might be in trouble. Screams filled the night, something they haven't heard for years. They arrived in town too late, bodies scattered everywhere their hearts were missing. When they heard another scream coming from one of the houses they ran and break the door.

The vampires couldn't believe their eyes; the boy sits on top of a woman holding her half eaten heart. When the boy turned to face them they couldn't even recognize him, his eyes were wide and all red, and his fangs were long and sharp, blood oozing from his mouth.

It was not easy to catch him for he was faster than they have expected and stronger too. No wonder he managed to create that much damage in a single night.

When they manage to capture the boy they did not kill him immediately. They took him to the dungeon and observed him first, checking if he would still go back to the way he were before all of those things happened, the boy was special for them, it was not easy for them to kill someone they value and loved. But they failed, the boy just keep on raging like a rabid animal. They had no choice but to kill the child.

It was then that they made decree to not turn anyone so young. "

* * *

Natsuki was quiet all throughout the telling of the story.

He himself took a little while before he spoke again. "You see child, things happens for a reason."

"That doesn't change the fact that she killed my sister and her kind killed my family because their fucking high. Plus how can they be sure that the same thing would happen to my sister? It has been centuries."

Sigh "Unlike your kind child, the vampires always try not to make the same mistake all over again especially when they know the consequences"

Natsuki fell silent.

The old man stood up and face her "your sister was already changing when she found her. She had no other choice." He faced the trees and watches the little fireflies glow "let me ask you a question child, something for you to think about before you decide. Would you want this kind of life for your sister? Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of other men for uncertainty?" He started walking "you need to leave soon, things are getting heavy outside, a great storm is coming. Remember child she needs you. There is a reason why you survived despite of it all" and he was gone.

This brought Natsuki into a deep thought. She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Deep breath, deep breath, "oh fuck."

* * *

well uhm... i know its short but that's all i can come up for now... Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts. Till next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story.

Author: Sorry for the delay. Here is another chapter, I'm almost done with the rest.

* * *

Day by day I walk to an empty world

Asking, praying for a way out in this endless abyss

Is there any way to fill up this emptiness that I feel inside?

I'm lost; I've been lost for as long as I can remember

No longer hoping to be found

I just want to be complete

I wish for no love, nor romance

I wish for no comfort and security

I wish for completion

I consider it a gift that not all of us possess

Someday, maybe someday I just might… find peace

* * *

Have I really been running away from the truth of who I really am? Have I trained myself not to feel because I am scared? Scared of what? How much do I really know myself?

Everything is too vague for me. Only one thing is clear. The only thing that kept me going all these years is my anger. The pain that I feel every time I breathe gives me the reason to keep going.

Maybe what I really need is closure. So I can move on with my life completely, if you can call my existence a life.

* * *

"I have made a decision"

Shizuru didn't turn, instead she let Natsuki speak.

Natsuki moved closer "I think we both need this. You need to find answers and end whatever it is that is happening right now. Me…me I need closure."

"Closure? Closure from what Natsuki?" this is very confusing for her, her brain seems to process all that is happening too slowly.

"_*sigh* _Closure Shizuru. Closure from all that has happened to my life, I need to find who killed my family so I can avenge them, this is the only way I know how to give them peace and that includes _your prince." _She said the last two words coldly "I… I need closure from all of this; from you."

This made her turn and face the blue haired woman. She was about to asked for a deeper explanation when she saw Natsuki's expression; that is when she understand, they indeed both need this. "Very well, if that is what you need then, I'll try my best to give it to you."

"When that time comes, I want you to give me your word that you won't stand in my way."

She knew it would be hard but right now she has no choice "I give you my word."

Natsuki was about to say something more when she felt her nape tingle. She turned to the direction of the cave and tried to listen and assess her surroundings.

Shizuru noticed the change in Natsuki's demeanour "Nat-" Natsuki raised her hand stopping her of whatever she's about to say. She watched her dash and moved closer the cave's mouth, listened some more and moved towards the old man.

"Something is wrong." Natsuki called for the old man "We need to go now. Something is happening outside. "

The old man nodded, "go, the cave will show you the way out. Before you go please remember this, when the time comes for you to choose please remember who you were, and follow your heart."

"How many times do I have to tell you old man, I have no heart." She moved to Shizuru and grabbed her hand. "We need to go now. Something is wrong outside."

This worried the princess. She gave her farewell to the elder and they dashed out of the cave.

* * *

What she saw outside the cave was chaos. The group that attacked them before has comeback with more men this time.

They both charged to help their friends.

It seems that their enemy is coming from all over the place, The leader have lost count of how many he killed but he can still see more coming. He looked around his eyes caught Natsuki, he moved as fast as he can to her. "Natsuki!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the enemy's sword. He slashed his head off before turning to the woman beside her "grab the princess and go!"

"No I'm not leaving you here!"

He cursed "you have to go. If they get her everything is over! Go and take her, we'll follow you as soon as we can" he said this while slashing and shielding from his enemy's attack "we're warriors' kid. This buggers can't put as down. Take Takeda with you. I know he talks a lot but he knows his way around things. Now go." He shoved her and watched her moved to the direction of the princess grabbing Takeda along the way.

She felt someone grabbed her arm she turned and about to slashed her Naginata when she saw Natsuki swiftly pulled and grabbed someone else along the way, she instantly knew what she's about to do, she held her ground "Natsuki we can't leave them here they need us." she turned towards Mai's direction, pulled her arm and ran off.

"F#!#&*" she turned towards Takeda " ran towards the trees we'll follow" she was about to run after the woman when she remembered something, she grabbed him by the collar and spoke in a low and cold tone "don't try to be a fucking hero and do what I say" she pushed towards the direction they were heading she felt him ran towards the trees just like she said "at least someone uses their freaken head" she mumbled . She heard and felt the clashing of the blades and the movement of everyone around her, but she can always identify where Shizuru is, her Naginata emits a unique vibration in every swing; it feels like it cuts through air. She followed her senses until she can completely hear her voice calling for Mai. Before she could come any closer she felt Tate's grip on her arm (she recognize his scent), before he can utter any word she cut him "I know let me go so I can do just that." She pulled her arm.

"Please protect her, she's our only hope." He kicked the vampire behind him before cutting its head off turning it into dust.

As soon as she's near her, she grabbed her arm "we need to go now!"

"They need us! We can't just-"

"They fucking need you alive! All of these will be for nothing if you 're dead!"She pulled her away from the fight, she felt her surrender but not after grabbing someone with her, she's sure it was Mai. Her senses are in over drive "OK princess, I think you should lead for now, I believe you can get us there faster, wherever there is" she felt her moved before her and guided her. She hated feeling so helpless but she has no choice her pride could get them in a lot of trouble if she let it take over.

Shizuru ran towards the trees she heard someone screaming _"their running away!" _then someone else ordered to follow them and get the princess they need her alive. She pulled them and moved as fast as she can, she's one of the fastest of her kind but it's not easy when you're pulling two more vampires with you, then she saw something ahead "looks like we need to add another one" Natsuki and Mai can somehow keep up but this man will surely die "Mai grab him!" she ordered before they pass by him.

He didn't have the time to scream before he felt someone grab him by the hips and swung him by its shoulder, he was about to grab his knife hidden in his sleeve when he saw Natsuki, and the one carrying him is the Red head named Mai.

They are moving too fast for his system keep up, his eyes are burning from the wind and the speed decreased his oxygen intake making his brain fuzzy, the next thing he knew darkness overcome him.

The three of them are seating around a fire, waiting for Takeda to wake up. He lost consciousness when they grabbed him and dash off.

* * *

Shizuru can't believe they've survive without a scratch after being followed by a group of highly trained vampires.

"_They're after us" Mai looked over her shoulder. She saw five vampires chasing them but she can feel more._

_Natsuki let go of shizuru's hand and readied herself for the incoming attack, she pulled her gun and set it for semi automatic then pushed the button for exploding bullets. She sensed for any signs of their enemy's location before releasing three shots. _

_Mai watched in amazement as three of the vampires head blew up before turning into dust. _

_Shizuru didn't have time to admire Natsuki's skill, she used her shoulder as a leverage to jump higher and slice through the leaves._

_Two more bodies fell and turned into dust before it even touched the ground. _

_Before they could even turn to move five more jumped from the trees and surrounded them._

"_Mai take care of Takeda."Shizuru whispered before getting ready to fight._

_Natsuki pulled out another gun, setting both for automatic "I'll slow them down you do the cutting."_

"_Got it" _

_As their enemies moved in Natsuki released bullets directly to the heart, she used a special engineered bullet that goes through anything even stones. It will not kill the vampire directly but it will surely slow them down, often times when she use this bullet she always have a short sword on hand but she doesn't need that, right now shizuru's naginata is more effective. _

_As the their enemies body is pushed back by Natsuki's bullet Shizuru automatically followed it with a clean slice, and just like before they all turned into dust before they reached the ground._

_Mai just stood there, mouth open with Takeda still over her shoulder, she's not sure what happened but even with her eyes as a vampire she can't clearly tell what she saw, it all happened in the blink of an eye._

"Now what?"

"Ara?"

Natsuki sigh "what are we going to do now?"

Shizuru just kept her eye on the fire "we rest, tomorrow we hunt."

* * *

Author: I hope you liked reading this chapter. It won't be long now. So please tell me what you think ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story.

Author: Let's have a little flash back before we go on, I hope you enjoy reading this one and didn't make you wait that long.

* * *

_She was asked by her mistress to get her some wild berries. Sometimes she can't understand her she would ask her to do odd jobs like tonight. Who's in their right mind would want some wild berries when she has tastier fruit in the kitchen._

_She can't do anything else but just sigh "well Natsuki it's not like you're not enjoying doing these things for her"._

_She was already on her way back when she was thrown away off the road. Before she can even recover she was lifted from the ground, she looked at the man holding up._

"_Didn't you hear when I asked you to stay out of my way slave?" _

_Natsuki shivered, base on the man's clothing his well off and well of means pure blood "I – I forgive me-" her cheek sting before she can finish._

"_You were not given the permission to speak yet slave!" he threw her on the ground and laughed when she saw her flew like a paper and hit the tree "your kind is not worthy to step on the ground that we walk on" he snarled before raising his leg and landing it on her head.__That was the last thing she remembered._

* * *

_ When she opened her eyes it's almost dawn. She's been gone for hours. Her mistress will surely punish her for this. Three years in this kingdom is already enough to know where she stands, that is why sometimes she's puzzled why her mistress treats her differently than others. She pulled her aching body up, She didn't heal completely it didn't surprise her since it's been over a week since she last fed. She's still not used with blood even after all these years, as long as she can carry on without taking it she avoid feeding no matter how hard her mistress asked her to, her would mistress just end up looking at her with pure understanding in her eyes._

_She moved as fast as her injured body can. She was already on the kitchen door when she remembered why she was out in the first place, her eyes went wide with worry. She bolted back there's still time she can still go back and- she felt herself being pulled and when she turned she was surprised to see that she was already inside her mistress's room, she was standing directly behind her, she gasp and kneel before her._

"_Ara-ara, my Natsuki is back but she doesn't have my berries. I've been waiting for it all night."_

_Her mistress's voice is teasing but she can feel something different behind it something that made her skin crawl and her nape tingle. "I- forgive me mistress I – I was" she doesn't know what to say "Un unfortunate event happened and I was-"she was grab by her face, she can feel her nails digging in her skin. _

_Shizuru's eyes were redder than it should be and she can feel her body tremble "look at me" she said and Natsuki did, she can't explain what she felt with what she saw in her face, rage, pure and indescribable rage "someone touched you" she released her face but pulled her closer in an embrace "he lay a hand on you, I can smell him on you" she bury her nose on Natsuki's hair "no one else is allowed to touch you but me " she snarled. She cupped her face gently and looked at her face. Natsuki can now see concern, the rage is still their but now hidden under her blood colored eyes. She felt her finger cares her cheek and let her fingers run through her hair, she hissed when she hit the spot where the man kicked her. Shizuru pulled her hand immediately and stepped back. _

_Natsuki can't looked at her this time she know she is partly to be blamed for her injuries "Take off your clothes" she did as she was told, she will be punished after all. "Go lie on the bed, don't move" she just closed her eyes and waited for her punishment. She felt the mattress beside her move and a gentle hand touched her face "Natsuki is so stubborn sometime, she didn't heal properly" she felt a body lie beside her and pulled her closer, if this is her punishment she wouldn't mind having it every now and then. "I am going to make him pay" Natsuki tried to pull herself away to explain when her mistress's held her tighter, she just let it go and moved closer to the warmth of her mistress arms. The sun is probably up by now, She can't tell with the thick drapes and close windows. She was getting comfortable and started to drift off when she felt her mistress's lips on hers, she open her lips to accept the kiss when for she felt something hot flow inside her mouth, her eyes went wide and pushed her away._

_She felt her body tremble she felt the hunger that she tried to control for days slowly awaken, she touched her lips and saw blood when she looked at it, her brows furrow until her eyes caught her mistress's arm flowing with fresh blood, her heart beat fast "mistress I- what" it seems that it's her style for that day, not completing any statement at all, she felt like a complete idiot not to mention confused._

_Shizuru just smiled "My Natsuki is hungry I can feel it and she won't just feed even if I ask her too, so I'll just have to feed her myself."_

_Before Natsuki knew it she was already pinned down by Shizuru, the scent of her blood entice the monster that she tries to control, a growl escape her throat and she felt her feeding teeth lengthen but all of it where forgotten when she felt her tongue licking her neck and nip her lobe, Natsuki gasp. Mixed emotion is taking her system out of control. She didn't have the time to process all of it when she felt pain on her neck and felt something warm drown from her body. Her mistress is feeding on her, it always makes her feel ecstatic and elated, the pain is only just in the beginning what comes next is pure pleasure. No wonder many craves for her bite. _

"_Natsuki taste so good, so exquisite" Shizuru licked the place where she bit her "now it's Natsukis turn" she pushed herself up and straddle her, just in case Natsuki tries to bolt out. She slowly pulled her kimono down, she smiled when she saw Natsuki's eyes followed her every move, her eyes are slowly glowing brighter she know her hunger is slowing building up, she let her fingers run from her breast up to her neck and using her finger nail she cut her skin just enough for a small amount of blood to flow, she watched her gasp and swallowed hard, her eyes are completely red this time. She coated her finger with her blood and gently bush it to Natsuki's lower lip, she gasped when she felt her tongue licking it off. She smirk "is my Natsuki hungry" she grinned when she heard her growl "take it my Natsuki it's for you" she pulled her head closer and moaned when she felt her slowly lapping the blood that has flown to her chest "yes that's it, take it" she whispered while gently stroking her hair, she started to feel her own hunger grow but held it down, Natsuki needs this more than her, she already had her fill._

_From the moment she taste her blood Natsuki knew that it is hopeless to control her hunger, so she let go but not completely she doesn't want to take more than what she needed, she doesn't want to hurt her mistress._

_ this is the first time she actually tasted her mistress's blood it so delicious so…"good" and that is when she lost it, the next thing she knew her fangs are buried on her skin, and she drank ,she fed, she fed for the very first time from her mistress._

* * *

_When she woke up she saw her mistress sitting beside her wearing her usual gentle smile every time she looked at her. "How is my Natsuki feeling?"_

"_I feel better thank you very much" she pulled herself up taking the covers with her "mistress about last night, I'm sorry."_

"_Why is Natsuki apologizing she had done nothing wrong."_

"_I failed you, I was not able to get what you've asked me and end up getting—you know" she felt her face warmed she was supposed to say get hurt when something else came to her mind._

"_Ara Natsuki shouldn't worry about last night, it has been taken care of" she said coldly but her smile never falter._

_"But-"Natsuki still wants to ask more questions but decided against it, she looked outside the window instead. The night has already fallen, all the windows and drapes are now wide open, ahh a new night, a new beginning. _

_She felt her mistress's hand on her hair (it seems to become her habit lately) "I want Natsuki to remember that I won't let anyone hurt her."_

_This made Natsuki gave her rare smile "I understand"._

* * *

"I don't know if i should feel better that you still dream about me like you used to"she knows she promised her not to probe her mind without her permission but there are time when she just can't control her self "I did not let him lived for another night, I thought that was enough, but It seems that all these time the only thing I do is to fail Natsuki" her eyes never left the sleeping woman a few step away from her. "If only I could do things differently, if only I could tell you know how much I love you." She sigh "I just pray that I could do just that before I die."

* * *

Author: There you have it a little flash back. I just want to put something here that would remind of something with the both of them together before all hell broke loose. The past chapters were a little too dark. Hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Archer 75:** It took me awhile to finish this chapter. I find it difficult to continue working on this story because it didn't turn out the way I want it to instead it made a plot of its own. So now I'm just riding the tide of this story and hopefully I can finish this soon.

I hope this chapter will make things a lot clearer for you.

* * *

"Where are we going now princess?"Mai asked.

"home"

"_Elder you know why I'm here, I mean no disrespect but please, enlighten me about all of this, I need to know who's doing these things and why. I need to understand."_

"_Princess you need to go back home. That is where you can find the things that you seek."_

"_I don't understand?"_

"_It all started there. If there is something you know is that you are not the first of your kind to fall in love with a slave."_

_Well that is something she can't deny "I-I *sigh* I wish you would just stop being so mysterious and tell me what I need to know but I won't push it."_

"_I wish you luck with your quest"_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Three days has passed just a couple more hours before they reach the borders of Alamiare "we are almost there" she said looking at Natsuki.

Mai can see that the more they get closer to Alamaire Natsuki becomes more restless, she can understand her very well. No one can get over about what she has experienced in the hand of the people from that place.

Upon hearing what Mai said Natsuki stopped "This is as far as I go."

Shizuru spoke up first "We can't stop now we are still a few miles away from-"

"I am not stepping into that hell hole again."

Mai tried "Natsuki we need to go there"

"I'm not going to the place that took everything that I had."

They all went quiet. Shizuru herself is not sure how to answer that. She decided to give Natsuki more time, what Alamaire did to her, what she did to her is unforgettable and unforgivable. "There is a small cave not far from here. We should rest for awhile. We don't know what awaits us in there."

"I said I'm not taking-"

This time Shizuru cut her off "it's outside the boarder" then she turned and led them to the cave.

* * *

Mai and Takeda decide to hunt while Shizuru and Natsuki stayed in the cave. Natsuki wanted to do the hunting like she used too but Mai beat her into it and grabbed Takeda in the process.

Shizuru knew Mai used hunting as an excuse to give her and Natsuki some time alone, and she won't waste her effort. "Can we talk?"

"You already know my answer to that."

"Please, I know my people, I…I did unexplainable things to you"

"Unexplainable is an understatement"

"*sigh* I know, Natsuki I can't do this alone, I need every one I can trust to help me get through this."

"Then you just got yourself killed."

Shizuru was taken aback but she can't give her up, not again "No matter what you say Natsuki I still trust you."

"You should think hard about that, I too want you dead only not now." Natsuki replied coldly.

"So be it. I give you my word that after all of this if we both survive you can do whatever you want with me I will give you whatever you want, even my life. Please Natsuki you know what the elder said we need to work together to finish this. I need you." If anyone heard her saying this things 50 years ago, Natsuki won't be standing even before she finish talking but times has change, and even before she never saw her as her slave, she was more, so much more.

Natsuki considered Shizuru's plea, but she's still not ready to face Alamaire. She needs more time "I'll think about it. I'll give you my decision tomorrow" even though tomorrow is too soon.

* * *

Dawn turns into dusk not a single one of them managed to sleep, they are too restless to relax.

Natsuki moved closer to the place where she felt the group huddle together "I am not coming with you"

Mai gasp "but Natsuki we need you"

"No you don't, you've manage before without me. I won't make a single step in that land again." She said with her voice full of venomous hate.

Shizuru was silent for awhile but she too had to make a choice "very well, I believe this is good bye?" she looked at her Natsuki, memorizing every inch of her. Her heart aches about the idea of losing her again. Just by thinking about it dying through this quest doesn't seem so bad at all.

Takeda decided to come along with Natsuki, Mai and Shizuru moved on towards home…or is it still?

* * *

**The Revelation….**

She can barely open her eyes. Her body ache all over, every time she wakes up she wished it were her last. She can barely recall what happened. All she can remember is they barely manage to get inside the hidden panel when something hit her behind her neck, feeling the immediate effect of the sleeping potion she told Mai to run, and that is when she was conquered by darkness.

"Welcome back again princess. Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

This man, he seems familiar but she can't recall where she knew him. She can smell a vampire's blood on him, though it's not pure.

"You killed all those vampires just to find the secret place? Even if I tell you; which I won't you can't get in there anyway."

"Oh no no no…you don't understand princess. I didn't kill those pure bloods just to find that place no no no, I know they have no idea where it is…Only your family knows the secret of that place. That is the reason why your still alive princess. At first I thought about draining your blood as well, that is when I found out your father honestly had no idea where that special place is." He moved closer to her, lift her chin and looked her directly in her eyes "I love the sound of his scream when I let him watch me drain your mother's blood before I cut his head off" he laughed like a maniac when he saw the petrified reaction of the princess.

"No…no…" Shizuru said in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes!" he enjoys taunting her. Her pain all those fucking pure blood's pain is his joy. " so tell princess where can I find that place where your grandfather got his special gift?"

Shizuru is still in shock about her parent's demise, she was awaken from her current state with a slap.

"Answer me and I will make your end swift. I can do this every day princess, I can be patient I have waited a millennia for this opportunity, I have all the time in the world."

Shizuru manage only to say a single word "why?"

"Ahhh…the most common question, why? Every time I suck their bloods dry they kept asking the same question over and over again, why? I gave them no answer but for you princess, I'll share my ample time. Let me pull out a chair this may take awhile."He drags a wooden stool and sat in front of her captive.

"Let me tell you my story from the beginning. I was born a human I can barely recall what it was like to be one. You see I was just walking one night looking for dry woods when something grab me and everything else went hazy and black. And when I woke up I was already a vampire" he said the last word as if it was amazing yet his voice is full of sarcasm "Any way, at first the idea of being immortal had its appeal until my eyes where open to slavery. I was taken from my comfortable life and brought to a world I had no idea and knowledge about. I was angry and furious but I can't do anything, it's either follow the rules or die. I was just lucky that I end up in a family where salves were treated better. I was assigned to be a companion to the young master of the castle. He was kind and brave. We became close very close. We do almost everything together. It wasn't long until I found myself feeling more for him. I was not new to this kinds of emotion since I found the male species more appealing than females. I kept my feeling to myself though, knowing my standing in his life. I kept my distance at first until one night when we were watching the night sky I saw him looking at me and I saw something in his eyes, and then it hit me he feels the same way as I do, all my control flew away the next thing I knew our lips met, everything else didn't matter that night only him.

We manage to hide our relationship from everyone; it was easy since we are always together. Then one day his parents introduced him to the daughter of another kingdom. The next thing I knew their engagement was announced I was furious to say the least. I confronted him about it. He said he had no choice and that the kingdom needs an heir. I wanted to hurt him, I screamed at his face asking what am I to him, asking if he still loves me. He said yes but he can't do anything about it. I said I could. I told him I'll make him mine 'you'll see' I said. He told me to stop and think about what I am supposed to do. I just turned my back at him my mind is already set on what I'm supposed to do.

The next night I barge inside the king's parlor, I was not expecting that he had visitors that night. Some of the high members of the society were there, when I saw him sitting beside his father I felt a little brave knowing that he was there, my heart never faltered I was there to prove my love. In front of all of them I declared my love to the king's son and ask that we be mated. I told them that my intentions are royal and true and that I have no intention of taking any position in the kingdom I just want to be with him.

I thought their silence was a sort of consideration to what I've said, but I was wrong. They started laughing saying that it was absurd. They were not laughing because I was a man wanting to be with another man only humans considered it as a taboo they were laughing because I was a slave. Only a pure blood can be with another pure blood.

Their laughter and insult was nothing. What really hurt me was when his father asked him if he had any idea about how I felt for him he just shook his head no and kept his eyes down he can't even 'look me in the eyes, it would have been better if he stab be or cut my head off but no he did worst, he denied me.

I thought the pain of being rejected and being humiliated was the worst of it but I was wrong. From the moment I walk out the door, I was dragged and brought to the dungeon. I was tortured beyond imaginable; they tortured my body, my mind and my heart. Every day I pray that he would come and take me away from that place. I would imagine him sweeping me off and taking me somewhere where no one can break us apart, those thoughts kept we alive and bare the pain, until one day my last torture came. A guard came and let me loose, he was laughing while he was swinging his whip on me he drag me by the leg not caring if I hit my head in a wall or not, I can still remember clearly what he said to me 'it will be over now, you see the king find no need to keep you alive anymore his son is already married, he just kept you alive to this day so you'll understand and remember who you are.'

After hearing that something inside me snapped, I felt a new strength came inside me, I used all of it to pull my body up and bury my fangs into the soldier's neck he barely manage to make a sound. His blood gave me strength. My mind was set to only on one thing that day, revenge, I am going to make them all pay for what they did to me.

I barge into the great hall I had no idea where I got my strength, all a I know is I had to kill the king I need to make him pay for what he did to me. Arrows and swords came my way I just dodge them not bothering the fight the soldiers that attack me I'm saving my strength for my most important kill. I drag my body inside the hall. From the moment my eyes lay on him and seeing his hand holding someone else's is I grew mad I attacked anyone who's near me. My eyes set on the king I ran wild screaming towards him but I didn't get that much far when I felt my body weaken, and then I felt something buried in my chest, an arrow, my eyes grew wide and it even grew wider when I saw who's holding the bow, It was him. Í felt my feet moved back, the walls started spinning, then I felt myself trip and fall, a very long fall.

That was the last thing I remember. The next thing I knew when I woke up was I was in a river bank, outside the boarder of the kingdom. Even I was weak I made a vow to live and that someday I will make them all pay, for what they did to me.

You see princess the reason I drained the blood of all those pure bloods it's because of hate, they considered themselves gods they see to value to the life of others only their own, they took away everything from me, I will clean this world with your kind, and when I get to that place I will become a new being, someone that no one can step on.

For the last 500 years I did not feed from any human or vampire, just the animals so that when the time comes I'll be hungry enough to drink all your blood. You can't imagine the euphoria of tasting a vampire's blood for the first time after so many years… Now tell me princess? Can you blame me for what I did?"

Shizuru was a little overwhelmed by this man's story that is when she remembered what the old man said _"you are not the first of your kind to fall in love with a slave."_

"That place princess can give me what I need; the water in that place can make my blood pure princess. I need to get there. Oh and I'll give something to ponder before I visit you again tomorrow, the man that I used to love? He was your grandfather. Now you know how much your family owns me. I only ask a little something in return and they all refused me. Since you know everything now, I hope you'll consider my request." He left the dungeon living his captive in her own thought.

"_Your grandfather, your grand father…"_ this words kept going over and over in her mind, In spite of it all her lips utter a single name "Natsuki."

* * *

i hope you liked that...


End file.
